A Question of Time
by KikiTheDreamer
Summary: Bella meets the man of her dreams one night, is she ready for it? of course she is! dancing and music and fun times to be had by all.
1. Chapter 1 Love Spreads

Spring of 1996, the year everything started... I walk up the darkened stairs to the smoky bar,rye and ginger in my hand. The faint smell of piss wafts from the men's toilets. I slowly walk up to the darkened room with the blue and red laser light moving in an erratic pattern; the Alternitive bar I love so much is sweet relief from all the top-forty crap dance clubs that seem to litter my City... Except here, Barbie Girl is NOT playing. It's the sweet sound of Pulp's "Common People."

SHIT! My toe hits the last step. Dammit, these chunky heels and black apron skirt are doing me no favours. I right myself, look down, and my still full drink is still somehow in its glass and not all over the floor, or worse, me. WHEW! A small victory for my clumsy self. I scour the dance floor looking for my best friend Jazz. He loves Pulp and totally thinks he's the second Jarvis Cocker. I'd say he's doing a pretty fucking good job at it too with his tall lanky frame and brown corduroy suit.

It's Saturday night so that means it's "Brit Night" at Grind Machine. I usually dance with Jazz, but not tonight. Seems he's found himself a very pretty chickie. She's so freakin' tiny but cute, with her orange raver skirt and fried egg tee shirt. Her green nail polish looks to be the same as mine. Sweet. Hope she's not a bitch. Jazz is a big boy though, so I rarely interfere with his hookups.

God, I love Happy hour. Drinks are a buck 'til 11, so all of us are usually trashed by midnight. My drinks is somehow empty, so I order two more rye and gingers and down them. I know I'm binge drinking and a small part of me hates myself for doing that but, I need to be a little buzzed to dance in "the cage." It's so called because of the chain-link fence surrounding the dance floor.

Suddenly, the unmistakeable opening guitar to "Love Will Tear Us Apart" blares through the speakers. Ian Curtis's soulful voice almost breathes out as I start the slow dance swaying my hips to the music I get lost in the poetry of the lyrics. Ian Curtis's breathy soulful voice plucks a chord in my subconscious; my hips begin to slowly sway.

When routine bites hard,

and ambitions are low,

and resentment rides high,

but emotions won't grow,

and we're changing our ways,

taking different roads.

Then love, love will tear us apart again.

Love,love will tear us apart again.

I come out of my dance high only to feel as if I'm being watched. I turn around and see a tall, skinny guy with seriously fucked up hair. He's wearing black jeans and a worn out Dead Kennedys tee shirt, but it's as if he has saved his brilliantly green eyes for me last. I want him, now, tonight, 20 years from now. But instead of telling him this, I smirk and flip my glossed black bob at him.

I'm trying to look like Uma Thurman from Pulp Fiction, but I don't have her amazing large eyes. That's not to say mine are small, but definitely not Uma eyes. I turn my back to the lovely man and continue to dance, but my usual thoughts are not there. Instead I need to see his face again.

I turn to see if he's looking, but he's disappeared. My heart clenches. I'm done with dancing. I walk up to my favourite bartender in the whole wide world: Deb. She's older than all of us but no matter. She can still rock out her big curly hair and long red fingernails. She hands me two more rye and gingers. Haha! She knows what I like.

The feeling of being watched has come back. I turn around, only to see my friend Steph puke into his hand. Oh no! I roll my eyes. Another teary cab ride home for him. I contemplate how to get poor Steph out of the bar without too much of a scene.

Hot breath touches my right ear.

"Do you know who you look like?"

EPOV: Ah, I left London and for what? A bloody raining town. Alice did promise me we would go out and get shitfaced at some place called "Grind Machine" so that's where we are now. Of course, she's disappeared. Probably dancing with some git with black eyeliner and a shiny shirt. Thankfully, I fit in with my normal tee shirt and jeans.

I glance around the room. A tall slender brunette is wearing a long black skirt. And its got pockets on the bottom. Oh well. I won't pretend to know girl fashion. It's her thick-soled mary janes that catch my eye. With the massive heel, she's got to be at least 5"11 in them. I absolutely adore tall skinny girls. So what if they lack boobs? More than a handful is a waste, right? Their long legs make up for it in leaps and bounds. She looks delicious. Good enough to bite! Her big brown eyes scan the room.

I need to talk to her. For what seems to be the first time in my virgin loser life, I need to be inside a girl. No, not just any girl. I need her right the bloody hell NOW!

BPOV: I slowly turn to the voice. Ah it's him! tight black pants! MMMM, I could lick the side of his stubbly jaw all night. He has a slight English accent. Hot. I have no idea who I look like.

"No but I think you're going to tell me," I hear someone who sounds like me say.

Our eyes finally land on each other, my eyebrows raised above my bangs.

Just what the hell is going through this beautiful man's head, and why did it have to happen now? FUCK! After all that had happened to me.

He clears his throat and mumbles: "I think you look exactly like Louise Brooks."

"Oh! Um the silent film star? I loved 'Pandora's Box.'''

I blush because I feel like I'm rambling, even though it's been three sentences. The film geek in me surfaces once in awhile. Not that I am ashamed. Film is my life. If I couldn't be an actress I would write or direct. (I already have a line on a great Super8 in perfect working order.) My mind drifts back to the almost too-beautiful-for-words man standing front of me. His straight nose has exactly seven freckles. His pouty lips were begging me to attach my own lips to them. But again what got me were his eyes- they almost look day-glo in the weird bar lights. We stood there trying in vain to think of anything to say, staring at each other like a pair of idiots.

He lightly makes a move to hold my hand, gently caressing the top. I feel a fierce blush start to form.

Oh god, please tell me what he's thinking. I'll be good I promise! His slow lazy smile made my brain feel like champagne. I was totally in this creature's power.


	2. Chapter 2 Second Coming

EPOV continued: Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! She is a rather stunning bird, not freaky at all like some of these girls here. Not that I was judging; my lip piercing got me some looks back home and my father made some remark at least every other day towards it. This girl though is amazing. Her naturally red lips made me think of the strawberry jam Gran would make every summer.

The girl is so pale. Like snow. She smells like flowers and cinnamon. My ex, Tanya, bless, smelled of Yorkshire pudding, which wasn't terrible. but I'd take cinnamon any day. We broke up before I came here to Forks. Nah, we didn't have a blow up, knock your teeth in fight. I wasn't feeling it and I guess she wasn't either, since she came to me one day...

Flashback:

"Oh Puddle, I need to speak to you!" Tanya said in her quivering voice. I slowly got up from my favourite chair in the library.

This was different. Her singsong way of speaking was gone.

"What is the matter, Toad?"

The smirk disappeared at once.

"Oh Puds, we need to talk. Don't make it hard for me. Remember me telling you I applied for that job at my uncle Hammie's company?

"Yes Toad, you've only been telling me for the last four months."

"Well, I got it. I move as soon as possible. Really, now I know it's going to be a shock to you, darling, but I think we should..."

Stop seeing each other, Toad? I thought that if ever came to me and Tanya breaking it off that I would feel my heart breaking. We grew up together. We were inseperable. First kiss, first girlfriend, but not first lover. We just never got to that. I just never got to that.

"Puddle? PUDDLE? Are you listening to me?" Tanya huffed in annoyance. "Oh Edward, this is so hard.

"I met someone a few months ago. Don't be mad. We haven't done anything. It was just a friendship. But, well... Last week she phoned me. And well, Katie is coming to Cyprus with me..."

WAIT, WHAT? Katie? Kate Murray? You have got to be fucking kidding me? Whoa! Ah, Toad I don't know what to say...

End of Flashback

EPOV: I knew Kate Murray from around, we weren't close but enough to give the head nod. Standoffish, shrill voice. Not my cuppa.

Even though Tanya and I grew up together, we never shared the same friends. Hers were the upper-crust, tea and cakes sort dry conversations, dry lives. We were friends because our parents were friends.

She was the nicest one out of that stuffy crowd which is why the way things went was so unbelievably fucked up. My friends were a mash of football and artists. My painting was important to me. It was my air that I needed to breathe. My mates were important to me as well. We'd hang out at the Lamb and Lion getting blootered on tuns of good English ale.

Here, my mind's been wandering. Let's give it a shake. I look down and a lovely lass looks back up at me. I smile. We need to go somewhere quiet, I do believe.

"Luv, where can we go to talk?"

My fingers lightly caress her arm. I'm trying my damndest to keep my smile earnest and inviting. We do not need this lovely lass thinking I'm a creep from Blackadder, sent to do unspeakable things to her.

BPOV: Did he just call me "Luv?"

Holyfuck! I think my panties are done. Ruined. Finito. Might as well throw them away.

He wants quiet time with ME? Fuck yea! I need to do the dance of joy, but won't. That might not be the sexy thing to do in this situation.

I wonder if this guy has ever seen "Perfect Strangers?" I taped every single episode one weekend when they aired a marathon on TV. Those were my prized VHS tapes. OK, well, along with my Red Dwarf tapes. Come on Bee, get with it! Show him where we can go talk in peace.

"How about the sitting room?" I point to my left, "No one should bother us."

We stand up, and his hand is on the small of my back. The air is suddenly thick and I swear the lights flickered. The buzzing in my head was not from all the booze. My breath is shallow; my head is swimming. What the fuck is happening to me? Is this what a stroke feels like?

When I do not collapse to the filthy barroom floor, half paralyzed, I conclude that I am not

having a stroke. I need to think of something to say.

I have this weird thing where I'm shy and outgoing all at the same time. I am told that because of this, I can be a very confusing female. Ha!

We sit down on the cozy love seat. This room is an add-on to the bar, a place where people go to chill. Because of this, they have a drink girl come in ever few minutes. I think it was to make sure no one was having sex. Like that time my friend Jess got a bit too friendly with Steve the pizza guy. Ugh! That is something I ever want to see again!

"So now that you have brought me to this little room, how do you propose we spend our time in it?" His smooth, maple-syrup voice melts the rest of what were once my panties. He still has that lazy smirk on his face.

OK, I have had several alcoholic beverages. I am drunk. Shyness? What's that?

"I don't have a clue what we should do. All I want to do now is know your name and kiss you." His eyebrows shoot up his lovely forehead.

His face is a question mark.

"I'm Isabella but my friends call me Bee," I sputter. "Like the insect, although I don't know why since I hate bees. Not even really a fan of honey." GAH! Shutupshutup! Verbal diarrhea coming right up!

That smirk doesn't slip. A soft chuckle turns it into a full-blown grin.

"Ah well, my name is Edward," he says. "I was supposedly named for King Edward the eighth. He abdicated the throne for the love of his life, you know. Mum is a bit of a romantic.

"And I think you are rather lovely, so yes I would love to kiss you."

Eyes closed, he leans in. Our lips touch. It's electric. High voltage. My hand is in his hair, and I can feel him holding the back of my head. Wow! Hot! Aeons later, we pull away for air.

Edward looks at me and speaks.

"I saw you. I saw you dance and I wanted to be right beside you. We haven't even really said much but it's as if I know you already. Or maybe the idea of you. Do you have any siblings? Where are your parents? Do you go to school? If so what are you taking? For god's sake woman, how is it that your arms feel like silk?"

Mind still reeling from that tectonic kiss, I stare at him for a moment and then answer his goofy questions:

"No siblings. Mom and Dad are on vacation for the first time in years. They went to Egypt too see the Pyramids. Dad wants to ride a camel."

I tell him I did go to school to study English Lit, but am taking a year off. I do not tell him why. He doesn't need to hear that story right away. If ever. I blush at his soft-arm question and turn away, biting my lip.


	3. Chapter 3 I wanna Be Adored

There in that tiny room at Grind Machine, we find out things about each other that not everyone knows, like how Edward couldn't swim until he was 15. How I have to wear glasses but refuse, not for fashion reasons, I just really hate having "sweaty eye." Edward BAHAHAHAs at this.

His hand is another thing I have trouble not noticing. It seems to be permanently attached to mine. His long slender fingers play a phantom concerto on that back of mine. I would never have thought that hand touching could be in any way erotic. Wrong on that one. I find out that while he loves his parents, they are very stuffy. They don't understand him. The only saving grace between them is his desire to become a doctor. Art school, he tells me was never an option. He entertained the idea of 's, but with no way of paying for it himself, it's a lost cause. No matter to him though. Edward tells me he likes painting for himself and still keeps up with it.

He asks me about my friends and studies I tell him about Jazz and his goofy ways. We went to school together and always had each other's back. I tell him how I want to eventually teach elementry school. I love the young minds, the innocence, the actual will to learn. No way am I going to teach high school students. The little bastards figure they're owed something! Grr! Damn you midterm practicum!

We sit in our own bubble for hours, talking about everything, anything. And yet I can't remember exact words, it's like we're in this trance together. The stories, the quips, we laugh and smile, roll our eyes at the ridiculous things. The light kisses to the finger tips and right below my ear lobe, to the hard, passionate ones on my lips, bring me closer to him. I thread my fingers through his hair. I need him to be closer. I need to weld myself to him in someway.

Suddenly we both get a shot of light at our faces when the bar manager Don comes into the room. He is a tall man with a love for sequined ball gowns a la Joan Collins Dynasty. I think he knows Bob Mackie personally. At any rate, Don and I love hosting dinner parties together. They are famous in the circles that we hang out in.

"JEEZ! Beezus, you guys aren't doing anything sexy in here, are ya?" Don says. "Do I need to hose you off? It's last call, my pretties, and then get the fuck out of my bar!" Don loves to scare the new guys. It was his way of protecting us, I guess. Such a Mother Hen!

"Well my lovely Bee, I say we have our 'last call' drink and maybe a dance?"

"GAH! You want to dance? Ah, OK. Drink, then dance," I say. "Yeah."

"Perfect, Luv!"

Ohgodohgodohgod! There's that "Luv" thing again. Yesss, says my intoxicated brain, drunk on rye and gingers with a side of Luv. Let's drink more and dance superclosetogether so I can feel everything on your body.

Deb is still throwing the drinks around. Edward asks me what I want.

"I must end the evening drinking what I started out with, so a rye and ginger."

He likes the sound of that and orders himself one too, only he orders them both doubles! We head off to the side of the dance floor. We watch the people dancing, whom we realize have been dancing the entire time we were in our own little world. The rye is doing an excellent job of further eroding my inhibitions. We are still smiling like fools and sharing inside secrets when the sappy love song "Somebody" by Depeche Mode comes on. Edward looks down into my brown ones. The lighting at Grind Machine is poor, but I can see his eyes are not totally green. They are swirled with black. And in their depths I swear, I see flecks of red.

I am not scared, though. It's Edward. My Edward. I can't let him go, ever. We stick together.

"he takes my hand in his again. As I'm led to the dance floor, I can't tell you who is around us. There isn't another soul that registers. His fingers lightly touch my nose and cheekbone, slowly making their way down my neck to my shoulders, where his hand finally rests on my waist.

I want somebody to share

Share the rest of my life

Share my innermost thoughts

Know my intimate details

Someone who'll stand by my side

And give me support

And in return

She'll get my support

She will listen to me

When I want to speak

About the world we live in

And life in general

Though my views may be wrong

They may even be perverted

She'll hear me out

And won't easily be converted

To my way of thinking

In fact she'll often disagree

But at the end of it all

She will understand me...

We slowly circle. Our bodies sway to the song and I am reminded of a quote by Anais Nin. "Each contact with a human being is so rare, so precious, one should preserve it." How very true indeed, Ms. Nin.

**A/N Thanks for reading & reviewing my first story 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Ten Storey Love Song

BPOV: We pull apart. I hved never danced like that with a man in my life. High school does _not_ count!

The gross boner from the sad stinky graphic arts guy is not on my top-five list of sexy-time dances. Is this Top 5? Fuck, it will go down in history as the sexiest fucking dance that I have ever had. Period!

Edward's dark, sensual eyes, his oh so body melting smirk, I know right then and there that he has me. He could be some sort of monster for all I care. I am not scared of him, and I am not letting him go. I am going to ask him to come home with me and if he wants to stay forever, then so be it. He is staying.

I really do not know what is going on with me. Professor Dan taught me that you shouldn't expect anything from anyone. Of course what the fuck did he know? Over-educated asshole, laying all that bullshit on me just to get into my panties. I mean it worked for two years, until...

EPOV: Her very cute scrunchy nose, and big brown eyed smile are turning into "sad eyes." Can't have that now can we?

"So my LadyBee, where are going now?" I say, hoping that she'll take me to her flat so I can observe her in her natural habitat. I make sure she is as close as possible. Almost reminscent of Dylan's album "The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan," she clutches my arm as if she doesn't want me to disappear. I won't; I can't rather. Her perfume swirls up to my nose, and catches me in yet another trance. My mouth goes slack. There is warmth, almost venom pooling in my mouth. One bite and she is mine, forever. I chuckle at this thought.

BPOV: His smell is woodsy, I decide. And he smells like a guy who's just been dancing in a hot bar. It's making me high. It's not even in the same league as that graphic artist. It's just Edward. How can I play this so as to not make it seem like I am a giant ho-bag? I look into his eyes. His primal stare is hungry. I feel my face get almost faintingly hot. God damn! Mr. sexy, tight pants is going to have to carry me home if this kept up.

"Well, Mr. Dead Kennedys, we're going to my place." I declare. "It's close by."

Edward is devouring me with his gaze. With this much awkward silence, we'll be ripping each other's clothing off right here on the sidewalk. To fill the void, I suddenly begin justifying my reasons for living in this neighbourhood.

"Everything I need and want is in this area. Shopping, work, and living all in Green Village. It was once a place where Hippies and musicians hung out, but now it's gone all trendy. Not so terrible, though."

We walk the very short distance to my humble Pod, so dubbed because one time Jazz wrote on my whiteboard, "Bella's Pad," but the A looked like an O. So there you go: "My Pod."

We go up the wide stairwell. Of course mine is the very top suite. It's smaller than all the others, so I get a great deal, plus who the hell wants something that looks like an attic? OK, well I do. It is perfect. It screams "ME."

We finally get to a door littered with stickers from past tenants.

"This is me," I say.

Edward quirks his eyebrow at one of the stickers.

"MUNG?" He says. That is an interesting name. Tell me, do you know of them?"

Oh the stories I can tell Edward.

"Um, well I partied with them a few times. They're actually a pretty great punk band. On tour now. Hmm, I think maybe Minneapolis?"

I push open the door and flick the small mood light by the door.

"Well, here we are." I say. "it's not much but it's home. Can I get you anything to drink?"

I turn to him when he fails to answer. His sexy smirk is gone, in its place, a nervous blush. Huh? Go figure. Tight Pants can get like me too. I am going to make this very easy for him. I have to calm him down.

Slowly, I move towards him, stretching out a hand. My shoes are still on so I can easily look into his sexy green, black-swirled, red-flecked eyes. They are filled with emotion. My hands make their way to to his face. His eyes close and he gulps.

"Bee, I-I-I-I-I've never. I-I mean," he roughly clears his throat. "I had a girlfriend but it-well, what I am trying to say is, I've never been with a woman before."

The words rushed out in a whisper. I feel for him. The rosiness in his cheeks blooms into a full tomato red.

I lead him to my cozy love seat because, if he is anything like me, I don't want him fainting right here by the door, in front of me.

"Oh Edward, we don't have to do anything." I say.

He shakes his head no, and rubs my fingers across his cheek.

"We can just hang out here and talk," I say. "Or watch movies. I've got a lot of those..."

My nervous laugh ends when he roughly pulls me onto his lap.

His hot, liquid mouth is on mine instantly, turning me into a puddle in his arms.

"No, darling," he gasps. "I-I- need you tonight. Tomorrow. Forever. I can't explain anything. You make me nervous, but you make me feel things, things that I can't... Well now I feel like a bumbling idiot, but there you go."

His husky laugh sends tingles all through my body. I focus on watching how he moves his mouth.

"Me too, Edward. Everything for me too. Maybe we need a drink to calm us. I've got some gin. You look a bit peaked."

"A gin would be brilliant right now, Luv."

I pour us both a hefty glass. Adding an icecube to each, my hand is shaking. My breath catches in my throat as the tray slips from my grasp, sending our drinks onto the floor. An ice cube rolls to Edward's foot. I slowly raise my eyes to his face. Replacing his nervousness, and my uncertainty, with a look like the lion at the zoo, he moves like a predator, grasping both my hands.

"I think I've got my courage back Bee," he says. His accent is more pronounced the lower his voice gets. "You look entirely too delicious for me to ignore. You are worldly yet innocent. That's why I need your lips. I need your cheeks. I need you arms, legs, your fingers, even your toes. But finally I must be introduced to that lovely slender neck of yours.

Edwards hands are all over my body. I lead him to my small bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5 I Am the Resurrection

On my bed, he touches every part of my body. My breathing and heartbeat are doing this weird duelling staccato beat, like that weird African dance music my mom and dad got into before last year's Safari. I squeeze his hand and look into his eyes. I just can't get any words out. The lovely flowery prose sticks in my throat. I'm speechless.

His tenderly sweet, boy-like kisses are more frantic. I have to slow things down.

"Hey Edward. Whoa baby, settle down!" I say. "We've got all night."

HOLY SHIT! What happened to my voice? I sound like Anne Bancroft in _The Graduate_. I am now going to take a bit of control back. Making him feel good, as well as myself, is going to fall on my shoulders.

EPOV: Ohhhhhhhraaaaahhhgungfffflah! The sounds coming from my mouth are almost embarrassing... Almost I say. I can't be arsed to care though. Her touching me through my clothes is absobloodylutely the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm touching her back, craving her moans. My hand is up her skirt, touching her thighs. She's whispering in her low, animalistic voice, calming me down. Ah right, must go slow, can't be a one of those guys that's a one minute wonder. I can't breathe properly. I'm panting like a ravenous animal.

BPOV: Ohhh sweet baby Moses! His dick is HUGE! C'mere Lover boy... Glad to finally get out of these clothes so I can finally feel his warm chest and his sexy nipples. I totally want to lick them, so I do. His groans are like a soft symphony. My hands run along his lean body. It has light dusting of reddish hair, down to his treasure trail. My finger lightly brushes all his best parts. I wrap my hand around his thick hardness. I can't help but giggle when he squeaks.

I slowly stroke his cock up and and down from the base to tip. The droplet of precum glints in the mood lighting. I lean down to taste. This isn't something I do all the time, if at all. The three times I have sucked on a man's penis have been less than stellar. Professor Dan seemed to think that I loved it when he fucked my mouth. GROSS! But Edward's luscious cock was staring at me, inviting me to come play. How could I could say no?

I tease the head with light kisses, making sure to gather as much of his sweetness as I can. My head bobs in a rhythmically. He moans in appreciation, starting a chain reaction. I hum my response.

He spews a string of swear words that echo through my tiny apartment. I only hum louder. I have never enjoyed giving head as much as now. My brain is fluttering off the walls. I wonder how Edward likes it?

EPOV: FUCKING HELL! She's sucking on my knob like it was a 99 Flake! I'm trying to not do two things. One: grab the back of her head and push down, and two: Spurt all over her face.

I groan. I'm not going to last. I watch myself disappear in her mouth. Her lovely, ruby red lips look like they are straining to fit. This feels fantastic. But it makes my orgasm come faster than I want it to.

"Ohhh feeeeeeeck yea! Beeeeeeeee! I'm d-d-d-done!" I whimper. I can't hold back any longer. I release my seed into her mouth, all of it. HOLY FUCK! She bloody well swallowed! All of it! HOT!

I am a MAN!

BPOV: Mmmmmm. What a man! I hope that by giving him an awesome blowjob, he will last longer when we get to the yummy sex . I'm waiting for him to say something. Anything. We need to move forward. I need his giant Britstick shoved in me right fucking NOW !

My eyes and hands slither over his tight body. His sweaty chest sparkles in the lamp light. My tongue goes slack in my mouth. I need to taste him. The dewy drops disappear as I lap them up hungrily. I love his small squeaks and low groans. He's aroused again. I can tell by the wetness that once again seeps out of his cock.

He effortlessly pulls me into a sitting position on his lap and groans in my ear lightly sucking my lobe. It should feel gross, but it doesn't. Edward is perfect for me. His woodsy scent is around my nose again. He mumbles "cherries" and "unhinged." My heart travels from my chest to my toes and back up again. My head feels fuzzy, like ginger ale. I need to know what he's thinking.

"Bee, I-I-I-I need to...MY FEELINGS WILL NOT BE REPRESSED" Edward shouts.

"Edward? Babe," I say, "are you quoting Pride and Prejudice to me?" I'm absolutely loving his expressive want towards me.

"Trying to Luv. I can't seem to get the words out. With you, it's like a dream. I cannot pretend to be anything like . Perhaps we can be Bingley and Jane instead?"

BPOV: I'm still wrapped in Edward's arms and sitting on his lap. His arousal is undiminished. Our brief interruption has not changed anything. His eyes rake over my face and torso like a famished predator. He throws me on my bed, my head hitting the headboard. I have no time to feel any pain. His hungry mouth nips, licks, and kisses my jaw and lips. His hands move roughly everywhere. My bedroom echoes with primal growling.

I'm dead. I must be dead, because this man is touching my body in ways that I only read in books, the smutty junk that mom loves to read when she flies.

EPOV: I can't think. My mind has been taken over by a beast, and I don't bloody fucking care! I bite her pulse point. My hands move over her body. I am going to pound the living daylights out of her right now. She squirms and momentarily escapes my grasp. Is she scared? Now? No. She reaches into her bedside table, pulling out a black square package.

Ah yes! Protection!

"Thank you, my dear," I say. "But I'm taking over, right the fucking hell now!"

BPOV: I should be scared. Edward is looking at me with a feral look. But I'm not afraid. He says "Thank you, my dear. But I'll be taking over right the fucking hell now!" My dripping lady parts are singing at the low sexy speech.

I give in. I'm his. That is all.

Goodnight and good luck. I close my eyes and moan softly.


	6. Chapter 6 This is the One

**A/N Disclaimer... I don't own any original characters, it's all owned by Stephanie Meyer, the plot is all MINE! I also don't own the following songs.. Common People by Pulp, Love Will Tear Us Apart by Joy Division, and Somebody by Depeche Mode. my chapter names are all owned by The Stone Roses. Thanks, Kiki 3 **

BPOV: MMMMMMM... Edward has become man, in a good way of course. He has moves that would make any other person green with envy. Muahahahaha! And he's mine, bitches! MINE, YOU FUCKING HEAR? Ohhhh he's good, distracting me with his light touches. How the fuck does he do that?

EPOV: Holyshitholyshitholyshit! Why are my hands shaking? I grab her upper arms and slam my lips to her neck, biting, licking. She tastes like hot cross buns. I need to devour her entire body tonight. My hands drift to her lovely hip bones. The mother of all growls erupts from my throat. My hands are everywhere. The bloody Durex is finally on. I have no idea how to do this. Okay, yes I do. I've read books on sexual intercourse, but how do I get in _there?_

BPOV: His nose scrunches up like he's concentrating on something really _hard._ Edward is really _hard all over._ Everything about him is _hard._ I decide to give him a little help and reach down to cup his lush cock. The smooth warmth makes everything insde my body sizzle. I'm actually shocked at how I can so easily jump into bed with him after my shitty relationship with professor Dan imploded. I couldn't even look any man in the eye, and now here I am with a man I could see having a future with. His face looks pained. I keep forgetting that he's a virgin. This is so new to him. With a small smile, I slowly guide his cock to my lovely ladybits. His tip is right at my entrance. We lock eyes. With a groan, he thrusts into me and I gasp.

EPOV: Warm and wet. That's what it feels like. Her folds are sucking me in, bit by bit. The buzzing in my ear moves to my whole body. I feel drunk. She sucks in a breath as I enter her. Bloody hell! This feels so good, fantastic! I need to fucking MOVE! I can't though. Not yet I. have to make her feel good first, fine gentleman that I am. I reach down and feel for the first time just how wet she iss... for me. She is fucking drenched for me! I pull back slowly and quickly push back in. I do it again. I pull out and thrust back so many times, I can't even think. She groans. I groan. She moves I move. I grip her hips tightly and pound into her. I have finally found my place and it's with Bee.

BPOV: Edward is like an animal. He's biting and scratching my body and it's incredibly hot. His cock pumping in and out of me is fucking phenomenal. How the fuck did he know that move with his fingers coming in between our bodies? Are you shitting me? Godfuckingdamn! Ohhhhh right there big boy. "UNNNGH!" I grab his shoulders to keep the leverage of our bodies from slipping. He doesn't even miss a beat and keeping slamming into me. My leg muscles are screaming. Not enough air in my chest to make proper sounds. We are totally going at it caveman style. He starts pumping faster and faster, a speed I didn't even know a human could do. Is he for fucking real? The sounds of our bodies slapping together echoes around my bedroom. HolyshitonaHockeystick! I feel the orgasm building and building. His cock is so big. I lose control of my body. My back arches. Waves of pleasure crash through me. My pussy contracts over and over, and I am sure I am going to break his dick off.

"OHHHHUNGLUUUNF! Edward! I'm cumming r-r-r-ight NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS BEE! OHHHHHHHHMURFFF!"

Edward lowered his body so it rests on Bee's. the aftershocks of their shared orgasm were still pulsating through their bodies. The slow buzzing sound in Edward's head faded. His life was complete. He gently withdrew from her body, stifling a groan. He already misses being inside her. How could anyone survive without that for so long, the intimacy of it all? Edward knew that Bee was the missing piece to his puzzle. His muse, the Starlet to his stage-show. He felt a need to paint her, maybe even sculpt her body, her face out of marble. He would have to get his sketch book out of his messenger bag, but maybe tomorrow: Bee's warm body was just way too wonderful to let go of.

"Bee? Are you okay? Was that okay? Was I okay? Ah stuff it, that was ace Bee. You are amazing! Marry me?" Edward had a small smile on his face as he dragged his fingers through his (for the first time in his life, for-real, not-joking) sex hair.

"Oh, Edward that was amazing. Jesus, those books you learned sex from? Yeah, you better have them with you, we're going to be looking through them for a few more ideas, I think."

"Bee, my petal, what exactly is 'Bee' short for?"

"Um, well. Uh, hahaha, okay. It's not a very interesting story" Bella stammered out a shy response. "My real name is Isabella, but when I was in junior high, for Halloween, I stupidly decided to go out as the 'Bee Girl' from that Blind Melon video. I thought it was such a cool vid, so I got my mom to make me a replica of the costume. I even wore those awful nerdy 80s glasses that the little girl wore. ANYWAYS, um yeah, so Jazz came by to pick me up for the school Halloween dance and, well he burst out laughing and teased the shit out of me the entire night calling me 'bee sting girl' and buzzing 'bzz bzz bzz.' Well after, 'bee sting girl' got shortened to 'Bee.' And there you have it: the sad story of my name. You do know there's a rule about how you can't give yourself your own nickname, right?"

"Had no idea, Luv," Edward replied, giving a bomb exploding smile. "Is there a rule as to what I may call you? I would very much love to be able to call you Isabella. You are most certainly not that little girl in the bee costume anymore. You have an ethereal quality to you that I think would suit your given name more"

BPOV: Well fuck me sideways! I haven't been called "Isabella" since Dick Squeeze Professor. Huh and now Edward wants to? HELL YES he can. The way his accent seems to want to break it up, "Isa-bella" sounds sexy as hell, and by letting him call me by my real name I am letting all that bad shit go.

"Edward, you can totally call me Isabella, no one does . . . anymore, so I think that would be awesome!"

Bee's smile was like the key that opened up heaven. It lit up the entire room and shone for hours. It was as if she was shedding the bad fuck show that happened at Christmas time, and just letting it all melt away.

"Isabella? I think it's time for what they say in those cheesy books um, round two?" The sexy grin Edwardly gave Isabella was enough to make her mute.

It was a long and sensual night for them, their rebirth as a couple. This is where the story begins.

**This is the One By The Stone Roses**

A girl consumed by fire

We all know her desire

From the plans that she has made

I have her on a promise

Immerse me in your splendor

All the plans that I have made

This is the one

This is the one

This is the one

This is the one

This is the one

She's waited for

This is the one

This is the one

This is the one

Oh this is the one

This is the one

She's waited for...


	7. Chapter 7  She Bangs the Drums

**A/N I own nothing except maybe the plot S.M. owns the characters, Ijust enjoy playing with them!**

Sunday, 7 am. The alarm blares the middle of The Kinks "Well Respected Man"

... cause hes oh, so good,

And hes oh, so fine,

And hes oh, so healthy,

In his body and his mind.

Hes a well respected man about town,

Doing the best things so conservatively.

And he plays at stocks and shares,

And he goes to the regatta,

And he adores the girl next door,

cause hes dying to get at her,

But his mother knows the best about

The matrimonial stakes.

Edward hit the off button, a shit eating grin on his face. He was no longer a virgin. The memories of their night of passion made his grin spread so wide that he was certain his face would crack from too much smiling. His woman was still sleeping soundly. The smiles continued until he noticed the faint bruising on Isabella's shoulder. The joy turned suddenly sour.

EPOV: WHAT THE FUCK? Ohshitohshitohshit! What happened? What have I done? Was I that much of a fucking monster last night? ShitshitshitSHIT! Is that a fucking bite mark? What's with the scratch mark along the left side of her breast? FUCKSHIT! I'm fucking dead, if her dad doesn't kill me, then her friend Jazz is going to stomp on my bits! I deserve it too. She's waking up now. Oh god her snuffles are totally the sweetest. She is going to hate me.

BPOV: Mmmmmmm. I so love him! The way he moved in me, it was like he was born to do that. Oh that, he fucking knows how to do that. MMMMMM! After we did it once, we did it again and again and again. Holy fuck YESSSS! My man is a GOD! His Britstick has a fucking mind of its own. Ooooo! I'm sore all over, so not complaining though. Who the fuck would? Wonder if he's up for round... um... oops! Lost count.

EPOV: Bloody hell! Isabella's rubbing up against me like...like she wants another round? CRIPES! I'm hard. What the fucking hell is wrong with me? My lady is bruised and looks like I chewed her up, yet she wants another go? The beast inside me is purring at her throaty moans. Ah hell. UP THE QUEEN, I'm going in for more.

BPOV: Ha! knew it if I humped his leg, I'd get some morrrrrrrrrrrrre ohhh yea! MMMMM kisses on all my sore spots is fucking AWESOME! Gahhhhunf! Ohhh, so my man has decided to visit south huh? OH! OH!OH!OH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

EPOV: Hmmmm trying out something I've wanted to try since discovering "page three girls."

I'm nipping at her lovely slim ankles, moving up to her cute knees, lightly rubbing her fleshy but still slender thighs. Finally at the place, her pussy. I always thought maybe I would vom at the thought of putting my mouth on one, but her pussy is ace! I flick fast at the nub. Her squeals encourage me to continue my ministrations. I can't be arsed to think I'm doing any of this wrong. Must be doing something right, since Isabella has just grabbed my hair and ispushing her pussy into my face. The thought of her pussy makes me blush. A wave of embarassment heats my cheeks from thinking of her pussy so much. I must have paused since she is telling me "please don't fucking stop you sex fiend." As you wish Lady Isabella! The licking and the soft biting are making her mewl.

Fuck me! Was that a growl? Her panting is downright primal. This is fucking brilliant. God bless those sexual intercourse books. I hum into her pussy, humming and biting and licking up her sweet Bee nectar. The noises coming from her mouth are enough to throw me over the edge yet again. Still, I think I could have my mouth on her sweet pussy all fucking day. The thought of having my mouth attached to her crotch all day is enough to make me chuckle in mid-lick. And apparently the chuckle is enough to make my Luv come. HOLYSHIT! YES! I lap up everything she is giving me. My brain is now on auto-pilot. I detach my mouth from her glorious pussy and stand up to grab blindly for another Durex. This time it's green. I must have said that last part out loud because Isabella murmurs "just like your eyes Babe"

Ohhhhh yea! She likes it. Sex. With ME, absofuckinglutely brilliant! FUCK ME! I slip the condom on like a fucking expert and slam into her luscious pussy. This fucking business is FUN! I only need HER pussy for life. Isabella screams at me to fuck her harder. Don't mind if I do Luv. I know I won't last very long if I do that, but whatever my beautiful Lady wants, she gets. I move faster, my grunts swirl with her moans. Her headboard is banging into the wall. Bits of paint are flying off, scattering in both our hair. I need to fuck the living shit out of her. I need her to cum first, which she does quite spectacularly, back arching off the mattress. "Oh my GOD, Edward!"

And then before I can make my epic cum face, I get an idea. Wonder what she will do if I do it? I pull out of her just before I give it my all, ripping the green condom off and wanking on her torso with my left hand while fingering her with my right. She doesn't disappoint, her orgasm squirts out on to my hand, triggering mine. The streams of cum fly out of my purple headed cock and splash everywhere I point: her perky tits get covered, as well as her lovely flat stomach. Very glad I missed her face. That wouldn't be great if I got some in her eye! I now have an urge to stick it in her well loved pussy, instead I just tease the tip around her sweet folds, earning a moan and a string of unintelligible mumbling. I'm exhausted. Isabella is too. Our bodies fold into each other as I bring my arms around her sleepy little body, we drift off to sleep once again.

BPOV: The clock on my side table reads noon. I have been watching my lovely man sleep for the last 15 minutes. His small snores are the sweetest sounds I could ever hope to hear beside me. FUCK YEA, he's hot, MMMMMM. My ladybits are not singing the blues. I think he fucked the hangover right out of me! I giggle quietly as I watch him sleep. Edward has got to be a dream. It almost can't be real. He can't be real, but he is and his sleep snuffles are the cutest thing I have ever heard.

Edward is "it" for me, period. I need to tell him what happened if me and Mr. Dead Kennedys sex hair are going to be a couple. Tell him everything: the fuckshow at Christmas, the dropping out of school in January. I need to tell him the entire story of the Asshole Professor. My Edward stirs in his sleep mumbling something incoherent. I brush a stray lock of his bronze-y, fucked up hair away from his eyes. He looks so peaceful, so boyish. I realize that I need him so badly. He is the Siouxie to my Banshee, and I will not let him go.

EPOV: One in the afternoon? Jaysus! What a lazy fecking day. Ok well not really, but I don't think I've ever slept this late before. Isabella is still sleeping. Hmmm I think I could get away with doing a few sketches of her. That's not creeper-like right? Sneaking out of her bed is easy, finding my clothes is the difficult part. Walking nude in someone else's flat is very new, almost liberating.

HA! This whole liking being naked AND having sex; where is Edward Cullen and what have you done with him? I grab my sketch pad and pencils out of my satchel and return to MY side of the bed. In the time it took to get my drawing materials, Isabella moved onto her stomach, Her hair falls over to one side, her creamy arm drapes over my pillow, her flawless naked back is a river of silk. The Wedgewood blue sheet gathers at the base of her spine just as it meets her gloriously perfect arse. I want to touch her, to kiss all that's showing as well as what isn't.

**A/N HUGE thanks to stillwater72 for everything, her late night calls, her morning calls even her afternoon calls LOL! she is so strawberry pecan too... please check out her three stories, Altered Ego...Life is What Happens and Prairie Fire...for real... do it now ;)**

**also another HUGE thanks to the WC Ladies, you all have kicked my butt into action more than you will ever know! **


	8. Chapter 8 Sally Cinnamon

later that afternoon...

"Mmmmm, Edward? Oh, what are you up to?"

"I'm sketching you. Lie back down and hold still, alright Luv?"

"M'kay." Isabella stretched "Sooo lazy. What time is it, Pooks?"

Edward chuckled. "Pooks?"

"Haha. Yes, Pooks." she says. "You call me 'Luv' so I get to call you somethnig too. You can't give yourself your own nickname. It's a rule. "You have to suffer with 'Pooks.' Now are you done sketching my ass? I need to go to the little girls room and then maybe we should eat?"

Edward's stomach growled with hunger, rumbling a question mark. They laughed.

"Ohhh, my poor handsome man. I've starved you!" Isabella dashed to the bathroom. Edward added some detail his drawing. He looked up from shading the curve of her butt. She sat on the bed once again.

"I wouldn't say you starved me Luv," he said, grinning cheekily. "In fact I'm well sated this morning - pardon me - afternoon." His eyes danced with mischief. All the air disappeared from the room.

"Down boy! We need to eat. We'll need our strength," said Bella, eyes locked with his. She flung him his boxers. "Put them on. Splattering bacon grease near the crown jewels would be counter productive for what I have planned for the rest of today. Besides, we can't survive without food. Mmm, I could totally go for some coffee now. Edward? coffee?" Bella, clad only in Edward's Dead Kennedys tee and her Spiderman Underoos, nodded in the direction of the french press, sitting on the nearby counter.

EPOV: I can't fucking think right now. my tee-shirt is swimming on her, yet she looks bloody gorgeous in it! I could fuck her until I died of starvation. I say this because my "general" is poking above the waistband of my boxers, looking for territory to conquer. Coffee? Eating? I don't need that kind of nourishment. I need her mouth on me again. I need my mouth on her again. I need to fuck her silly. Again. And what exactly does she have planned for the rest of the day?

"Edwaarrrd, Earth to Edwarrrrd!" she's saying. "Do you want coffee or tea? And how do you like your eggs? Do you like bacon? I think I have orange juice too."

I'm staring at her perfect arse poking out of the fridge and she's chatting away about food. I am famished, but that body! My stomach is rumbling, but my dick is so hard. Funny how sex all of a sudden rules over everything else. I want to touch her, but she's still going on about eating. Right-o! Food. I need to concentrate on what she's saying and probably respond somehow.

"Tea would be fantastic Luv, and surprise me with whatever eggs you feel like making. Perhaps I could help?"

"Hmmm, maybe you can help with the toast, think you can handle that job?"

"Oh, you cheeky woman!"

He tickled Isabella's ribs and she giggled so much, he had to kiss her. Her right foot lifted off the ground. They parted and she looked at him thoughtfully.

"So Edward. Um, well, what are you doing here? Ugh, I mean we never talked about that last night at the bar. How long have you been in the US, and how long are you staying? And where are you staying?" Isabella's long-winded, hurried questions erupted in one breath.

"Well Luv, I arrived from London exactly a month ago, so that means I've got exactly eleven months left in this lovely country. I'm staying with Alice and her mum. Oh god! Her mum is such a new wave hippy, Alice too. They've got all these crystals and hemp clothes about the house. That's what Alice does; she works in this head shop that sells hemp clothing, incense, crystals, essential oils, and pottery bowls that look strangely like something you would smoke something illegal out of." Edward chuckled at the last bit.

"Hahaha, Edward, do Alice and her mom 'trip the light fantastic together'? I won't judge, I swear. Hey, is that shop the one down on Mulberry street? Lucy's? Is Alice's Mom Lucy? I've never gone inside but always wanted to. The stuffed monkey with the fez in the window is hilarious!"

"Oh good god, you've seen that hideous thing? I was so scared of that monkey when I was little, back when Alice's mum and dad were still together. And yes Alice's Mum's name is Lucy. Oh Aunt Lucy, she's always ready for a laugh or two. She and uncle Matthew, I think, are still in love with each other. She just needed to get out of England. She missed the U.S. and always felt like an outsider in my Uncle's family. My parents, stuffy as they are, managed to form a friendship with her even though my mum is Chanel, while Lucy has always been Mother Earth. They still are great friends and I think my mum misses her. I think that's why I came here. Well, there were lots of reasons, but the main one was to visit with Alice, who I haven't seen for years. I was planning on travelling across the country to search for love, guess I didn't have to go very far."

BPOV: HOLY FUCK! He's looking right at me with his jade-green eyes, ohhh and his fuck-me-gently-with-a-chainsaw-smile. Um yes, panties and ovaries exploding. Check mark for Sunday, Mr. sexy tight pants. Well played. I need to reward that.

"Um, no you didn't have to go far, you honestly have no plans to go anywhere else? I would hate to think I held you back in your travel plans."

"No no no no no, Luv, you really haven't held me up in anything. I basically applied for a year visa, got on an aeroplane and buggered off to Forks with no real plans whatsoever. If anything I hope I don't infringe on any of your plans. I thought we could take little day trips or something?"

"Edward, darling, I've got nothing planned until the fall, when I decide what to do with my life. If I decide to go back to school or not, although that might not be an option. I should go back. It's just maybe I should steer clear of the classes I was taking before Christmas break."

"What happened at Christmas break? You don't have to tell me, Bee, but you always look so sad whenever you mention school or Christmas. I'd like to help if I could."

"Oh fuck. Edward? I could tell you. I should, actually. But I'm embarrassed. It's a sordid tale, one that I can't fucking believe I'm involved in. It goes back to waaaay back in my first of university. I was lonely. No, scratch that, I wasn't really lonely, but I missed Jazz and my other friends. We were busy with other courses and life-stuff after high school.

"The day of my birthday everyone was busy. FUCK, how I wish they hadn't been! Anyways, um, yea so my English lit professor came up to me in the quad, wishing me a happy birthday and asked me what I had planned. He was so good looking. Tall, older, mysterious. Ha! What a fucking joke I was. Asshole, cheating cunt-fucker! I could...just...hit him in the fucking face right now.

"So yea I said I had nothing planned for my birthday, and he told me that was 'inconcievable!' Y'know from The Princess Bride? He even had that squeaky voice that Wallace Shaun had while saying that line. Since I'm such a film geek, I fell for that shit BIG time. Are you sure you want to hear more?"

"Yes, if it means you opening up to me, I won't turn my back on you, please continue."

EPOV: Oh for the love of Princess Di, I think I'm going to be sick. I can only imagine what this dirty tosser did to her. I could fucking strangle him! I won't turn my back on her. I promised. She's so gentle how could anyone do anything bad to her?

Isabella lets out a huge sigh and goes on with her story

"So there I was sitting in the quad on my birthday, wondering how the fuck he knew my birth-date. He was a charming fucker. Blech! So Prof Dan asked me if I wanted to celebrate my birthday. He wanted to take me to this swank place for dinner. So stupid me, I said "yes."

"We went out, and now that I look back, he was laying it on thick that night: eye contact, smirking smiles, touching the small of my back, my hand, or my arm. I was hooked that first night. And when he dropped me off at my dorm, there was no kiss only a sweet hug.

"We started chatting more after that. In class he was the picture of professional, but after he would start with the touching, and I didn't care. I was now a worldly woman, desirable. So we had this flirting thing going on, and two weeks after my birthday he declared himself in love with me. I was too, or so I thought at the time. He told me while we were having a picnic out in this park by the river. Then we went to his apartment, which again, looking back, was off. There wasn't that much in the way of personal items, only a few pieces of furniture. I figured it was because he was a lonely bachelor.

"We had some wine. I had never had wine before in my life. It was ok but I figured with me being a worldly woman now, I could just learn to love it. We sat on his couch listening to Miles Davis. He went to the kitchen to get some 'snack foods' as he called them. I got up to look at the books that lined the shelves. Bukowski, Kerouac, Ginsberg, Burroughs, Plath, Hellman, and a few Sam Spade books by Dashiell Hammet. He had all even a rare publication by Elise Cowen, which he gave to me that night. I still have it, not because I want to remember him in any way, but that she was a survivor, even if she jumped out of a locked seven floor window.

"We had sex that night. It was my first time. I thought I was in love. I was so fooled! The fucker had a goddamned den of iniquity there. I'm sure I wasn't the only one. Thank god we always used condoms. Even still, I felt so dirty after I found out this past Christmas. He had a wife and she was pregnant. I'm sure the baby has been born by now, poor woman. She had no idea her husband was a scoundrel. Still doesn't. I should win a fucking Oscar for THAT performance I gave when I saw them together. It was the twentieth of December, in a book store. Of course.

"I was trying to figure out what to get my parents. I finally decided on a book about Egypt since I knew they were going. I had just paid when I literally ran in him. The cunt face cheater, he didn't even have the balls to introduce me to his wife. She had to introduce herself. Fuck! How weird and awkward and devastating. I kept my cool and even congratulated them on their impending new arrival. After, I remember saying 'Merry Christmas' and I just ran and ran all the way to my dorm. I think I was crying, I don't know. I was fucked up. I still don't remember the holidays very well. If you could even still have called them Holidays. I told my folks I needed to take some time off. I guess they thought I was burnt out from all my late night studies.

"Jazz knows the same story. Edward, he was the only friend I wanted tell. I was so mortified, I had been sleeping with a married Professor for two fucking YEARS! I had no idea. none. iF this got out, I thought I would be blamed for trying to wreck a home. Ha! 'The Scarlet Letter' indeed. I- I - I - I didn't know, Edward. I never, never, never would have succumbed to his charms. Edward please don't leave me, PLEASE? I don't think I could handle you leaving me after all this."

A/N MUAHAHAHAHA! yea I left it like that... heh don't worry my Loveys, ch. 9 won't be too far away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kiki

**A/N PT.2 I still don't own anything, srsly not even the bar they went to, not even the fried egg tee shirt. Thanks to all my Lady pals for being there for me when all I wanted to do was pull my hair out, and of course to Stillwater72 who sometimes corrects my lack of commas she is the Waldorf to my Statler!**


	9. Chapter 9 Made of Stone

Well here is another writer's note, I do not own Twilight I do own the plot though, I also do not own the titles to each chapter, The Stone Roses do, same goes for the title of this story, it's a Depeche Mode tune. I should also correct something from my last chapter A/N it's stillwaters72, she's a great friend of mine and has giving me some awesome praise and advice, please check out her three stories...Life is what happens, Prairie Fire and her latest baby, Altered Ego~~~~~ thanks for your time Kiki

EPOV: What a perverted arse! I am absolutely stunned. How could he do that to Isabella and his wife? He was a Professor for fuck sakes, a person of authority. He abused the power he had. What a vile monster! She even said there could have been others. That's just disgusting. Poor Luv, she had so much trust. Oh god, now she's looking at me with those big brown eyes. Tears are right there, welling up, waiting to fall. Christ! I haven't said anything yet. Oh no no no no, she thinks I don't want her.

"Sweetheart. Oh my Luv, I would never leave you. I'm staying for as long as you want me and then some. You mean everything to me. It's rather strange to be feeling massive things for a person in such a short period, but there you are. You have to believe I think it was a terrible,awful thing to have happen to you. Of course I'm staying. I would never leave. I wouldn't dream of it.

"That prick took advantage of you, you were young and impressionable. Good god, he is no man: he's the Devil. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were fooled but not a fool, not stupid. He was the one that was wrong, and if I ever see him I'm going to hit him in the face!"

BPOV: Normally I don't like it when they get all "He-Man," but Edward's eyes turning dark and his arms flailing around, getting all angry, is really fucking sexy. Really, REALLY fucking sexy. He is so going to get a repeat of last night and this morning. My ladybits are screaming for me to jump him right the fuck now, but I have to show him how much I love him.

WAIT! back the fuck up? Huh? I love him? ! Where the fuck did that come from? I love him? I...LOVE...HIM! Now what the fuck do I say or do or act? Shit this is fucking crazy. I just met him, and not to get technical but I did have a one night stand with him. I mean it doesn't feel like a normal one night stand, even though I have no idea what those are, but I could imagine. Um where was I? Oh right, I love him. Yea, yea OK, WHEW! How do I deal with this? Do I tell him now? No fucking way, Bee, you'll scare the poor guy away. Maybe not, I didn't scare him away with my Professor Dan story. In fact he actually made me feel better about the whole Christmas Fuckshow of '95.

"Pooks, you don't have to go through the trouble of hitting him in the face, he isn't worth it. But thank you. You are my hero!"

EPOV: I had better change the conversation to something more pleasant. That prick is a blight on society. But Isabella is right, he isn't worth it. This breakfast is dead good.

"So when did you learn how to cook, Luv? These eggs are brilliant! You got the bacon just the way I love it, and the toast. How could you make toast taste better?"

"Awww you are too fucking sweet. Yea, let's change the subject. That little asshole doesn't need our thoughts anymore. We have more interesting things to chat about, yea? Like what are the plans for today? Should we shower and get ready? So weird that I haven't heard from Jazz yet, he's usually sitting on my couch suffering from a hangover, moaning and crying over some hot chick that wouldn't give him a second look the night before. Oh god! That's usually when he makes me eat garbage food with him and drinks tons of Coke. I should phone him to see how he is. Um, later though, how about we take that shower now, Lover boy?"

"Yes Luv, I will follow you. Let's get our clothes off right quick before the hot water is gone!"

BPOV: Holy shit, I am having a shower with a boy! My inner chick is totally giggling at that. I've never done anything like this in my life. I wonder what made me suggest it now? Weird, that's what this is, good weird though. I've never been this comfortable with any man, not even Fuckface. MMMM goddamn, Edward got out of his underwear fast. Ooohh, he's pulling my tee shirt and panties off now? I think I'm dead. My body is floating towards the bathroom. Edward is right there, holding my hand tight, as if never wanting to let go. I sure hope he never does.

EPOV: The towel drying at the end was another favourite of mine, her smooth, creamy skin looked good enough to drink and eat, which I did. Thank fucking god I brought a Jimmy in with us, because we had some bloody good shower sex. I rammed myself into her like a pro. Fucking in a shower is rather hard to do, I must admit. But playing footy regularly has built up my leg muscles. The screaming in my knee joints was well worth it. Although when I heard her scream my name over and over as I plunged into her, that sent me over the edge. I came into the blasted condom. Safety first though, right? Anyways where was I? Oh right so after we had amazing shower sex, we moved back into her dimly lit bedroom. No harsh lighting for my Luv at all. I love that about her. Wait, LOVE? Where in god's name did that come from? I didn't even say "I Love You" to Tanya. I mean I greatly respected her, and we're still friends. She supported my decision to go to America. She's a true friend, even if she did leave me for a woman. My male ego isn't too badly bruised, now. We went through too much together to ever be cross for very long. She's still "Toad" and I'm still "Puddle." Should I tell Isabella that I love her so soon? I don't want to scare her off. Maybe later, I will. For now her soft, sweet body is calling me for some more touching and licking and biting and...and...and.

BPOV: Wowza! My body has yet to give on me, for real. Seriously, we've had sex like how many fucking times? You would think I'd be one sore bitch down there, but no. I could even go Ladybits are one fuck from being a Higgins Hooker. I don't give a shit really, I just want to be perma-fused to this walking sex man. Fucking Britward. Hahahaha, oh new internal nickname for him. Hmm wonder if he would think that nickname was as cute as "Pooks?" Fuck it, I'll try it out in a few minutes as soon as my heart stops pounding out of my chest again.

"HEEEEEEEY, Beeeeeeeeeee! Are you home? Where the fuck were you last night. Don said you were in the back room with some guy. Who the fuck was he? Bee, you ignorant slut, you promised we would watch "Kid's In The Hall" today! I brought someone for you to meet. BEEEEEEEEEEE! Goddammit, are you okay? I'm coming in.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY EYES! MY FUCKING EYES! PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON! WHO IS THAT GUY IN THE BED WITH YOU? WERE YOU SAFE? FUCK ME, MY EYES NEED TO BE DEAD RIGHT NOW. CHEESE AND CRACKERS, BEE, YOU GOT SOME 'SPLAINING TO DO!"

a/n ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh now *who* could THAT be? hehehehehehehe


	10. Chapter 10 Here it Comes

**A/N yea I don't own anything to do with Twilight, I just like effing around with the characters. WAIT! I mean I own some of this stuff just not anything Twilight related. I really love playing with stories from my early 20's, so very different than my Teens, but that's a different story..Cheers and enjoy!**

_Meanwhile back in a bedroom..._

"Jasper! You freak, get the fuck out of my bedroom!" screeched Isabella, scrambling to put on some clothes.

"Edward?"

"Alice?"

"You two know each other? Oh wait Ali, is this your cousin from England? The one you were talking about last night? You know he is in bed with my very best friend as we speak. OH MY GOD, who I just saw naked. I swear, Bee I only saw skin, no nips or muff. ARRGH thank god for_ that_! I didn't see twig either. Oh my god, my fucking eyes. Thinking at the thought of seeing that. Well we should let you two, erm, get dressed me and Ali will be out in the living room, 'k Bee?

" Think we got time for another go, Luv?"

"Edward! No! Jeez, Jazz is in the living room with your cousin, I met part of your family in my goddamned, fucking birthday suit!"

"One thing about Alice is she won't bloody care Luv, Hippie as they come, remember? Now come on over here and give us a kiss."

"Har har har, funny. Think you're the next Bill Hicks? Come on, let's get dressed."

"Who is Bill Hicks, Darling?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Bill Hicks is..was _the best_ standup comedian ever. I have a few bootlegs of his comedic genius. After we wake up tomorrow, I'm so going to school you on that stuff."

EPOV: My heart does a flip flop. Did she say _tomorrow? _I will be with _MY_ woman_, all night and possible all day? _My mind still can't get it straight that this goddess wants to be with me. No one wanted me back home except for Tanya, and well, we all_ know _how THAT ended. I think of all the things we can do. I need to get my hands on my paints from Alice and Lucy's house today.

"Alright luv, I would love to hang out and watch your Bill Hicks. I didn't want to assume anything, but I would love to stay over. I do need to get a few things, though. Would you like to accompany me to my Aunt's later?"

`"At the risk of Jazz coming back in here to ask us what the fuck is taking so long, I would like to say that I think you should stay here, we can bang out the details later, Ok Sweetie-Pooks?"

EPOV: Ten feet high, that's how tall I feel, I also feel my stupid grin coming on. Isabella absolutely inspires me, she is everything lovely and good and sweet, like her cinnamon smell...Love.

"If you are sure I wouldn't be imposing on your space here. I would love to stay here. Thank you Luv."

_meanwhile in the living room... _

"Ali. Pssssst! Ali! That's your fucking_ naked _cousin in Bee's room? I thought you said he was a bit innocent? How well do you know him? Like for real? You said it had been years since you had seen him. How do you know he's not one of those fucked up leather and chains kind of guys? Beezy is sort of sensitive. I just don't want to see some jackoff have his dirty, nasty way with her."

"Jazz, please do not worry. Yes it's true I haven't seen my cousin in the flesh for years, but that doesn't mean we have stopped all communication. We write and talk on the telephone all the time. He's a good sort, I promise. He's been a bit lonely. I'm very glad he came to the U.S. for a visit. I just know from the moment I saw Bee's lily-white arse that she was a sure thing. Now that all that has been said, let's wait for them to come out here and then we can go back to my house to pack up the few things Edward brought with him. You do know that he will be staying here now right? I knew it, so _perfect_ for each other!"

"What? How do you know that?Are you psychic?"

"Maybe a little bit Jazzy, now shush, they're going to be coming into the living room in 30 no, 25 seconds."

_exactly twenty-five seconds later... _

"Well, now that we're all decent, I should introduce myself to you properly, Alice. I'm Bee and don't believe any of the stories Jazz has told you about me. Welcome to my 'Pod.' What it lacks in size, it makes up for in lighting, best natural light this side of The Green Village. Could I get you some coffee or tea maybe?"

"Tea would be brilliant Bee, thanks so much, do you need any help? Oh, please tell me, do you have any biscuits as well? Let's go into the kitchen to see what sort of nosh you have."

EPOV: The chatter of Isabella and Alice slowly fades as they reced into the kitchen. I am now alone with Jazz. Fucking CHRIST! He doesn't look like much but it was always the skinny lads in school that were the best fighters. FUCK! I will admit that I'm shit scared of what Jazz is going to say to me, time to face the music.

"So, well, uh, how do you do? I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't properly introduce myself earlier. You must be Jazz. Bella has told me a little bit about you and all the absolutely crazy things you did together."

"Hmm right, listen Hugh Grant, I don't know if I can say it's a pleasure. I know how long you're staying in this country, so if you're just in this for a quick screw, you gotta another thing coming Fuckward." Jazz stares at me with intensity. "That little girl in the kitchen right now, went through fucking hell over Christmas. She was just starting to come back to us all. Her parents wanted to cancel their trip. Bee wouldn't let them because her folks are the fucking best. They took me in. They...she..didn't want to ruin their anniversary trip. That's how fucking rad she is. So listen, if you're going to pull a weird sex-romp, Benny Hill type thing, you can just fuck right off. You have to be all in, or I will fuck you up. Big time. They will never, ever find the body. I don't give a shit what anybody does to me, but if some assfuck, that's potentially you by the way, does any harm to the closest thing I've got to a sister. Well let's just say you better hope that accent of yours can get you out of the mess. Do I make myself clear, Hugh? Oh, and you can call me Jasper, _only_ my close friends get to call me "Jazz", we got an understanding?"

GULP! I fucking knew it! The skinny ones, it's always the fucking skinny ones that can kill a man with their thumb. I am so dead, but really I didn't defile her. Jesus H, I was the fucking virgin, until last night, when I made sweet passionate love to the most beautiful woman, her breasts the curve of her hips as I... SHITE! Jasper is looking right at me, waiting for a bloody answer.

"I understand you perfectly Jasper. I promise I won't hurt Isabella, she's different than any girl I've ever known. She's very special and unique. Her heart might as well be my heart. I-I-I would do anything for her, she has captured my soul, means the world to me."

"Jesus Christ, you even talk like Hugh Grant. Look, I'm sure we'll be the best of mates or whatever you fancy English Bitches say, but for now I got my eye on ya, Ok? We'll have to take this trust thing a bit slow. Just because Bee really digs and trusts you, doesn't mean I have to."

Oh for the love of sweet Haribo, now I'm starting to get pissed off. I understand Jasper is protective of Isabella, but this is just ridiculous. She's a big girl and he did show up with my hippie-dippie cousin, of all people! Well, two can play the protective arse game..AHEM.

"I hope soon you will trust me Jasper,but enough of that. I could say the same for you, I mean you did show up at Isabella's flat with my dearest cousin, hmmmm? Alice is a free spirit, trusting in the wrong sort of people herself. You could be another one that leads her astray, and then I would have to kick your arse into the ground and no one would find _your_ body, because why would they suspect the proper Englishman. Do I make _MYSELF_ clear?"

The staring contest lasted until Isabella and Alice came back into the living room, the spell broke by the sound of Bee's voice.

BPOV: "For fuck sakes Jazz, can you not go all 'Major Whitlock' on him? Leave him alone, 'An' stoppa that growlin'. You sound like a big 'ol bar."

"Jeez Beezus, would you stop with the movie quotes? I can't be properly angry when you start with that 'Coal Miner's Daughter' shit!"

"Hey, 'Coal Miner's Daughter' was not shit. It had a quality to it. Sissy deserved her best actress Oscar," huffed Isabella, crossing her arms. "'Sides Jazz, Levon Helm played an awesome dad."

"Phfft, please Beez, best dad in a movie goes to John Doe in 'Great Balls of Fire.' He was going to fucking shoot the dude that married his thirteen year old daughter, in 'Coal Miner's Daughter,' her dad just let it fucking happen, so not cool."

"Well Jazzercise, we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one! Now with that out of the way, mind telling me what you were talking to Edward about, hmm? You better be making nice with him, or I'll have to hunt you down like an animal if you hurt my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Jeez Beez, you don't waste time do ya? S'Ok, just giving your English muffin here a hard time. COME ON! You wouldn't let me kill the Nasty Professor, and my Grand Pappy's gun needs a good workout."

"Jesus H, Jazz, your grandfather didn't even own a gun after World War Two, and second of all, YOU haven't the first fucking idea how to shoot one yourself. Sorry Edward, Jazz likes to think of himself as this fantastic war hero. We went through a war movie phase last Summer and it seems to have stuck with him." I roll my eyes at you Jazz. "ANYWAYS. So Alice, tell me more about the expansion idea you had with your Mom's store."

JPOV: Well goddamn, Beezrella finally got herself a man. 'Bout fucking time too, after that fucking cocksucker she dated for two years. Ohh fuck man, if that prickface ever darkens the doors of The Grind Machine again, he better fucking hope I'm not there. I was serious when I said I would kill a man that ever hurt my poor Bee, or any of her family. They are the best thing that ever happened to a slob like me. My "parents" were nothing to fucking write home about. Assholes. You'd think I was born into pure trash but_ nooooooooooooo _Mr. and are the cream of the crop with the fruity high society. They just forgot that they had a kid at home. My earliest memory is my mother putting on her makeup and my Father putting on his cufflinks. There was no-one to look after me, not since my Mother found my Father about to be serviced by the babysitter, Carmen was her name. Years later I thought I got him back by telling dear Father that I fucked her on my 14th birthday. He did look jealous. Too bad Asshole, you got a lousy two minute wank and an almost blow job from her, while I got a fucking home run. Take that old man. My relationship with Carmen lasted a year, but we both knew that it wasn't going anywhere. I was just using her for the sex and she was using me for my big dick. The next girl I dated was Maria. Holy fuck, what a nut job. Thank fucking god she moved away. Even then it was tough getting rid of her. But Alice...Ali, she's everything I could want, for the first time in my life it wasn't about getting my parents back, it wasn't about dating the "right sort of girl." I get to be "me" with Ali. It's easy, simple, relaxed, and yes, I think I could get used to that.

"Hey Jazz. Dude snap out of it! You look constipated. Or ready to 'bust a nut' as you so eloquently put it most days. What are you thinking of?"

"Beez, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So what are we doing now? Can we go and eat? I'm fucking starving. And before you saying anything, no I don't want to go to that Ethiopian restaurant. It takes three hours to get your meal, remember? Yea I barely do too, because of all the wine we drink before, we're usually too drunk to fucking eat the pulverized food anyways. So no, Beezersaurus, let's go to that weird Japanese restaurant with the Buddha glasses filled with booze, yea? Yea? _Pleeeease, _Beez I wanna drink out of the Buddha's belly." Jazz's pleading eyes were enough for Bee to totally give in, he had been doing that face for years now and it hadn't let him down yet.

"Ohhhh alright Jazz we can show our Brits just how much of an animal you are in a restaurant. But not too much ok? Let's not have them running for the hills."

"Har de har har, Beez. I like to eat my sushi rolls a certain way. See what you two don't know," Jazz points to Edward and Alice, "is that Bee here got it in her head to film me eating various sushi rolls on her Super-8, black and white, all dreamy like with enough vaseline on her lens to make Guy Maddin proud of her. Anyways, half way through a Philidelphia roll I started to choke. Like turn blue, lose consciousness type of thing. What does she do? Kept filming, said it was going to be her best scene yet. The damn roll had unrolled down my throat. Thankfully I managed to reach down and grab it out. Turned me off eating them for a few years, until I started eating them how I do now, which is to cut them up. Bee thinks it's so barbaric. I say it's to save my life, since she won't lift a finger for the sake of art. I must say though, you did kick ass at the Seattle Film Festival, you were the toast of that Fest. 'Garcon Manger' won best short, and Guy Maddin did fucking love it."

"Shhhh Jazz, you're going to make me blush. Alrighty then, let me make a reservation for eight p.m, that way we can go to Lucy's beforehand and get Edward's stuff."

"You know Luv, I would very much like to see that short film. You have a great talent and I would be a daft idiot to not want to support you. Maybe we could watch it sometime, unless you would be too uncomfortable?"

"That would be awesome Edward. Yea sure we can watch it. Maybe sometime you can help me film more stuff?"

"I think I could be a great service to you my Love, I think we should hurry to Lucy's, though. I'm rather curious to see Jasper eat sushi rolls and I am dying to drink out of a Buddha's belly. Aunt Lucy is going to love you and I'm thrilled to be introducing you to her as my girlfriend."

**A/N Ohhhhh! Meeting the Rad Aunt Lucy next chapter should be interesting...VERY interesting. Guy Maddin is a real person, he's a Director from Winnipeg and his dream-like films are really quite magical. OK, So much story left. I have no idea when it's going to end. I do know what I'm going to be writing in the next few chapters, here's hoping it won't take me three freakin' weeks like this chapter did. RL sometimes sucks the good from us eh? ANYWAYS would like to give a big smooshy hug to my total Bestie stillwater72...go and read her stuff now, her three stories are nine kinds of awesome! Cheers Kiki**


	11. Chapter 11 You've Got Everything Now

BPOV: I sure hope that Edward doesn't have a lot of stuff, because Ali's Rabbit can barely hold

us. Edward, the eternal Gentleman gave me shotgun so he and Jazz can yammer on about

some sort of guitar they were both drooling over. I was left with my thoughts, thank fucking God

Ali needed her own silence to concentrate on driving; I think I would have screamed had she

been a talkative driver. My feet are precariously sitting on an old High School lunch metal tray

as I suspect that the floor beneath it is a giant gaping hole yikes! I need to not put too much

pressure on that, I could just see my feet being ripped off. Anyways, back to my thoughts.

I wasn't getting cold feet, I still wanted Edward to come stay...live with me, some might say

ridiculously fast, I needed him. I was selfish enough for once to want happiness. I deserved it,

the whole getting under someone else to get over another wasn't my style. I just hope Edward

felt the same way I did. I love him, and that scared the shit out of me, in less than 24 hours he

had my heart, I hoped that I was his heart as well.

"Beezerus, heeeey Earth to Loopy Von Looperstein, where were ya? So settle something."

"Hmm? Settle what, Jazz?"

"Tell him your top three drummers of all time."

"Dear sweet Jazz, you leave me out of your pissing contest. Kay? I could care less what you're

trying to accomplish right now, oh, and please don't fuck with Edward. I might have to hurt you."

"Fine Bee, but he was saying Ringo was an awesome drummer, still want me to leave him

alone?"

"Pooks, Ringo wasn't even the best drummer in The Beatles, satisfied Jazz? Now bugger off,

cars make me queasy."

Alice looked for Jasper in the rear view mirror, cocked an eyebrow when their eyes met.

Jasper's loud guffaws erupted and filled the tiny car. Unable to say anything intelligible, it was

Alice that finally managed to say something.

"Well well well my dear cousin, you have a nickname already? How interesting, I can't wait to

tell my Mum THAT one. She will be so glad for something different than "Eddie Spaghetti" also

very interesting that you can't seem to get away from the embarrassing Nicks, what was it that

Tanya called you for ages? Oh! That's right Puddle." Alice snorted un ladylike into her steering

wheel.

Bella's ears perked up at the mention of Tanya, who was this Bitch? Down Bee, Edward is

fuckhot, no surprise that he dated a girl that gave him a Nickname before she did, and he did

sort of talk briefly about her last night. The nickname better be all she gave him...MINE!

"Not to worry Bee, Tanya and Edward dated, but I swear they were like two eunuchs at a

nudist beach, just didn't fit together. Besides, I think she really is better suited for Kate, don't you

think so too Edward?"

"Hold the fucking phone Ali, did you say that Hugh Grant's ex is a Lesbian?" Everybody buy

Alice who was still driving turned to Jasper who had recovered from his laugh fit only for it to

start up again. "Ohhhh this is fucking GREAT. You couldn't make this shit up."

"Hey Jazz? Yea the sensitivity police called, the want to arrest your fucking ass and throw

away the key. Stop being a Douche bag, and Hugh Grant, really? Could you not think of

someone else, you just had to pick the one actor who I think is the slimiest asshole ever?"

"I'm sorry Edward, really, yea I went too far even for me. Sooooo your ex eh? That's gotta be

rough and shit, very Days of Our Lives. Um yea moving on. So The Lotus is a fun fucking place

to eat, they sit you down in this half-moon seating with the cook right the fuck there, his salt and

pepper shakers actually make different sounds."

BPOV: The chatter of Jazz slowly fades away. Who would have thought that both Edward and

I would have such a soap opera past? Giggling to myself, I should totally make a short based

on our experiences. I somehow have to get Ali involved in this; she totally has that cute Clara

Bow look to her, we would make a great pair of 1920's starlets. I barely noticed that the car had

stopped, and when I finally brought my eyes in front of what I can only describe as Snow

White's cottage. I kept waiting for blue birds to appear to whisk us inside.

"Mummy! We're here! I brought Bee home to meet you and you remember Jazz right Mum?

You owe me by the way. I was right in my psychic powers, Edward met a girl and he's staying

with her. Mum? Where are you?"

"In the kitch Alipuss. I've got my hands full at the moment."

As Bella, Jazz and Edward enter the ultra-cozy kitchen painted in soft hues of blue and cream

coloured walls, there in all her Earth Mother glory was the infamous Lucy Cullen rolling a joint!

"MUM! JAYSUS! We could have been the Police for fuck sakes! Put that shit away! God I'm so

embarrassed right now. I'm so sorry Bee, my Mum isn't a drug addict, she...she..she just likes to

partake in um the Herb once in a blue moon. Oh God! MUM, I'm dying right NOW!"

"Hey Alice, no worries 'k?" Bee cooed "I'm twenty not ten, I've seen the stuff before, hell I've

even smoked it, used to be able to roll a joint with one hand, one armed Joe taught me that nifty

trick. I stopped smoking that stuff because of all the crap that the dealers started putting in it."

"See Bee knows where it's at Ali, besides darling, I grow it out back myself in between the

tomato plants."

"Now that I'm done with the rolling I can finally introduce myself to this pretty little girl my

nephew has not stopped blushing over since he got here."

"How do you know I was blushing Lucy? Are you a psychic like Alice now?" Edward's smirk

seemed to know more than it was telling.

"Oh God no! Eddie Spaghetti, you've been one big tomato your whole life, remember when I

still lived in England and I caught you with that scrapbook full of page three girls? I thought

you were going to be perma red forever." Lucy's dancing eyes winked at Edward, as if on cue

he blushed a brilliant red at her.

"Um well Auntie Lulu, this is my girlfriend Isabella, Jazz seems to be calling her various

nicknames, it's been quite amusing actually."

"It's really nice to meet a girl that knows what's what. I like you, you're eyes tell a million stories

and you've got style, I can get behind that. Do you think the reason for all your nicknames is that

people are trying to find the right one? Let me guess Edward always calls you by your full name

Jazz and Ali here call you cutesy names, but I don't think any of that is right for you. Hmmm

gimmie a sec here... Ah Ha! I got it...welcome to the family Bella. Lucy closes her hands over

Bella and gives a crinkly eyed smile that only moms seem to know how to do. Bella...Bella, it

was perfect.

"Now that we got that settled how about we have some of my famous hemp ice tea, hmm girls?

Let the boys get Eddie's shit out of my sewing room. Not like I mind Eddie, haven't used that

fucking thing in years. I think the last time I did; I sewed my thumb to the skirt I was making.

We'll be fine here; we need some girl talk, 'k?" Lucy watched both men go up the stairs to the

small guest bedroom beside the bathroom. "Ok, their gone, let me get some of that drink to us

before we settle down and you both start gossiping with me, now dish my girls, what has got

you both in a tizzy? You both have that moony look to you. Don't worry Bella, I know we just

met, but I have a good feeling. You're going to be my girl's best friend, she needs that too after

her Dad and I split up, and I moved back home and opened up a head shop, she was the low

man on the totem pole."

"Aw Mum, you know I don't care about stuff like that. We've been each other's best friends all

these years. We moved here when I was fifteen Bella, and kids were so mean, making fun of

my accent and my "curious ways." Mum kids are assholes we know this."

"Yea, yea kid. I know. Back to the subject though. So last I knew of, you were taking Edward

to that alternative club out in the Green Village, but he didn't come home last night, and now I

know why." Lucy's approving glance to Bella made her instantly blush, this woman sure knew

how to push everyone's blush buttons.

"Mum! You're so embarrassing! Let's say a toast to new beginnings, 'k?" "May our lives forever

be changed, but that our hearts and minds stay the same." The three women clinked their tea

cups together and murmured a "here here."

Lucy all of a sudden got a wistful look to her. "The memories of youthful love are just so

strong in this little house of ours eh Ali? Back in the day, whenever I was with your father, we

had such passion! I knew we were going to be tied somehow forever; he was the love of my life,

still is, but life just happens. I wanted a better life for me and Ali, not stuck having tea parties

and making boring beige talk, it was all those stuffy lawyers could do work and boating. CRIPES

boating? Are you shitting me? Ha After a while I guess the passion just got lost until one day

I challenged Matthew and told him I wanted to move back to the U.S. or I would divorce him,

he took the bait and gave me what I thought I wanted. I just wanted to be home, where I knew

everybody and could smell the same smells and look at the same trees I grew up with. I should

have never challenged a lawyer. Thankfully he allowed Ali to come with me. Me and her are a

team together. I regret it all, I never wanted the divorce I just wanted to be free from all those

people who turned their noses up at me. I should have worked things out, and for that I will

always have lost. He's probably moved on, it has been five years. Promise me girls, promise

me that you'll never let the pig headed part of you rule your life!"

"Mummy! I promise, Bella does too. Daddy was a right arse to just let you get on that plane."

"He was a right arse to let us both get on that plane my girl." Lucy's unshed tears were

threatening to pool over at the moment where the three of them jumped at the loud bang from

upstairs.

"Oh boy! What are those boys doing up there? Trying to blast my house stone by stone? Better

see if they need help."

"Oh they'll be down in...52 seconds Mum, they ran into a spot of trouble with Edward's trunk.

They should be done with all the packing, and Oh! I see Edward brought his paints, Bella you

lucky girl."

"I'm lucky? How's that Alice?"

"I can't tell you all my secrets Bella, some things just have to be left for you to find out!"

"Dude, what the fuck you got in this trunk, lead weights? I didn't even know people still had

trunks. I thought that shit went down with the Titanic. CRIPES! Yea let's get some grub, I'm

fucking starving." Jasper's grumbles turned into sheepish blushes once back down stairs and

accidentally running right into Ali's Mum. "Awww jeez sorry Lucy, my sailor mouth gets me

sometimes."

"Jazz you are a funny duck aren't you? I'm not shocked or upset so don't worry that pretty

little head of yours, you kids have a great time, say hi to Jack the bartender, he taught a pottery

class last Summer and he was a hoot. Don't forget Ali, no drinking if you're driving got it?"

"Yes Mum, I promise...we'll say hi to Jaaaack for yoooou."

The snickers from all four got even louder once Lucy threw back that "It was not like that and

ewww."

The Anticipation of the evening to come is on the minds of all four. The mood has captured the souls of the young lovers. Love is indeed in the Sandlewood smelling air.

**A/N Okay so I did leave this chapter abruptly, but who the fuck wants to read yet another car scene? EXACTLY! So yea chapter 12 is going to be at the restaurant, who else can't wait to see Jazz eat his sushi rolls? and hell, drinking out of a Buddha's belly is going to be so fucking Rad! **

**I would like to thank lvtwilight09 she is my pre reader extraordinaire, she has some mad sweet skills!**

**I would also like to thank my Bestie stillwaters72, without her some days I would be a big fucking mess...LOL she's totally my rock! **


	12. Chapter 12 Here Comes Your Man

**I don't own any of the original stuff, blah blah SM does and I thank her for letting me eff yet again with her stuff.**

APOV: My poor mum. I feel the air in her soul deflate whenever she speaks about my father. They are both to blame for the breakup. I swear, if I could get those two in the same room again... The magic between them would explode! I have no illusions of my parents. They might never get their head out of their arse for the greatest reunion since, well, since forever. I did neglect to tell Mum that Dad tried date once. I witnessed a good night kiss between him and some floozy where he accidentally said Mum's name and the floozy screamed like a banshee and promptly broke things off. I think the poor bugger still has that scar over his right eyebrow from when she tossed the remote from the telly at his head. He still loves Mum and I have a feeling he's going to be in town in the next few months. I haven't a clue what for. For some reason it scares me a bit, not knowing.

Once again Bella was riding shotgun with Alice. The guys were sitting in the back seat, debating over drummers. Who exactly was the greatest drummer of all time? The argument was neverending.

"Ali, Babe, park over there. That's a great fucking spot. I'm fucking STARVED and thirsty. Do you think my pants are cool for this place?" Jazz waved his hand over to a space by the door.

"Annnnd there's where Jazz kinda has that Gay Man thing going for him. Well done Sir, gold star! Your purple pants are gorgeous, Hunny." Bella snickered at the thought of Jazz being anything but straight. "There really needs to be a name for straight guys who wear crazy clothes and are secure in getting their hair done and wearing lipgloss."

"For fuck sakes, Bee, it was Chapstick. My lips were fucking peeling off. I needed something, so I bought original Chapstick. It was NOT fucking shiny or glossy. And 'Hunny?' Yea I'm ALL man."

"Ewwwwwwwwww Jazz, don't make me gag. You're ALL man, okay? Now let's get out of the car and into a fucking rad seat in the Lotus. We still need to scope out who Alice's mom's friend Jack is. I'm dying to know what he looks like. Funny how we never met this Jack all the time we were here."

The Lotus was filled with an atmosphere that could only be described as "Asian Kitsch." Beautiful silks with wild paper lanterns and Geisha drawings plastered all over the walls. The bygone era decor was amazing and very inviting.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeet! Ladies, Edward, looks like we have this table all to ourselves, thank fucking Buddha, because dude, I fucking hate trying to have a conversation with weird strangers, y'know what I mean?"

"Oh I know exactly you mean Jazzy. I swear I always get the weirdos come up to me in the store." Alice giggled. "Of course they're ALL weirdos, but the exceptionally weird always come up to me."

"Hey! Does that make me a weirdo too." Jasper's mock hurt pout was the endearing part of why Alice loved him right away.

"Baby, I came up to YOU. Remember? I asked you where you had been all my life, and why the fuck you kept me waiting all this time."

"Well whatevs man, all that matters is I finally got the best girl in the world." The sweet kiss Jasper put on Alice's lips were enough to make her eyes shine.

"Okay, enough with the sappy stuff. Did you hear, Bee, that Deb is leaving the Grind for Bankok or where ever she said she was going?"

"Get out Jazzman. I never knew that. When the fuck did you find out? She never said a thing to me on Saturday. Oh I'm so going to give her shit for that. When's her last day?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't hid out the entire night sucking face with Hugh Grant here, she might have told you. Although Deb was never one to cockblock anyone so if she figured you were getting some lovin' in the oven, she would just probably phone your skinny butt this week. Yea, so her and that chucklehead that looks like Ric Ocasek are selling all their shit and going to live in some monastery. I told her she's going to have to give up her nails and big hair and possibly her Stevie Nicks wardrobe. Do you know what she did next Bee? She fucking gave me the double eff you salute." Jazz shooki his head. "Huh. Just trying to be helpful."

"You always did know how to sweet talk Deb, Jazzy pants, it's a wonder she didn't cold cock you in the throat." chuckled Bella "So who did they hire to replace her?"

"Some Dude. Emmett something, apparently he's a big fucker, a bit older than the rest of us. Deb said he used to work at one of those Cocktail inspired bars back in the day."

"Are you shitting me Jazz? Like for real, Kokomo, Hawaiian shirts, Tom Cruise. That weird dude Bryan Brown, and ohhhhhhh plastic blow up neon palm trees," said Bella. "I wonder if he still has the moves."

"Yup, we lost tiny dancer Bellerina. Hey, Prince William? Yea, for some reason your woman latched on to the most fucked up, stupid-ass movie in her youth. Jeeezus, she made me watch it once, still can't remember what it was about except for the booze bottles flying all over the godamned place. I tune that shit out now because Tom Cruise gives me the fucking willies. I dunno man, there's something fucking wrong with that dude. He does have a hot wife though. 'Course I'm a sucker for an accent. Like yours Ali Baby: I love it. So anyways, now that Deb is gone to be one with the monks, I wonder how this new dude is going to fit in? "Big Fucker" can only mean one thingmeat-head jock asshole who's come to look at the freaks."

"Now Jazz, that's just as bad, saying that kind of stuff about jocks as they say about us. Not all jocks are assholes." Bella looking down at her shredded napkin.

"Yea still though, I always managed to get my fucking ass kicked by ten of those guys at least once a year. The last time was for wearing my striped green pants. Bee they called me so many awful names." Jazz looked up with worried eyebrows to Bella she nodded in understanding before continuing.

"I remember Jazz, but I'm sure Deb had some pull in who they hired to replace her. She wouldn't just sic some douchebag on us, right?"

"Fine, but the miniute he gives me the evil eye or 'phfft's,' me I'm done."

"Okay Jazz, now come on no sad bitch tonight okay? Let's scope out Jack and then get our order on. Edward still needs to see your sushi eating abilities. Buddhas for all!" Bella's eyes danced over to each of her friends.

The Japanese chef with the name tag "Jake" came to their private table, dinging the salt and pepper shakers, and throwing cooked pieces of meat into all of their mouths. Alice thought maybe their chef was sweet on Bella because he kept throwing larger pieces of meat that landed in between her boobs. Edward glared and gave off a hissing sound, resulting in Jasper nicknaming him "Cobra." Jasper showed everyone his sushi eating technique: knife and fork like a civilized European. Edward thought that was a great idea after getting most of a roll stuck in his lip piercing.

"See? best way to eat sushi, no choking and you get double the pieces this way!" Jazz crowed. Their Buddha glasses were never empty, although Alice insisted on virgin ones since she was driving. Even with not drinking she "you hoo'd" really loud at a passing busboy and asked him where "Jack" was. He pointed out to the lone man tending to the sake bar.

Jack Honda was a charismatic Japanese businessman who perferred his weekend job. He looked to be in his late 30s and was sporting a braided rat-tail leftover from the 80s, when he and Alice's mother had met. Jack had wanted more from Lucy but knew that her heart was still with her ex husband.

After the meal and drinks were over, The four then went up to him and introduced themselves. With the chatter light and funny they all then promised another visit to the Lotus very soon. Jake the Chef gave Bella a small wave and a big wolfish grin. Edward wanted to smash his Buddha glass over his head. Jazz talked him out of it saying it was now part of a set. The car ride to Bella's - and now Edward's - apartment was a quiet but pleasant.

_Outisde Bella and Edward's Pod..._

"Okay loveys, you're home now. I don't know if I should have let you two sit in the back together. Might have to bleach the entire back seat." Alice's grinned cheekily at Edward through the rear view mirror. He blushed.

"Ali, good god! I was raised a bit better than that!" Edward's voice came out all squeaky and cute.

"Beezus you need any help with Hugh's shit? Please say no, please say no. I don't think my back can take anymore of his relic trunk from the unsinkable ship!"

"Jazz, you lazy ass, we'll be good, I promise. Thanks for everything tonight. Oh, and Alice? I can't wait to hang out with your mom again. We have to make plans this week, okay?"

"Sure thing Bella, Mum will be pleased to have another girl to have chats with. I'll phone you tomorrow, alright?"

With the slam of the car door, Bella and Edward made their way up the long stairs to their apartment. The rearranging of Edward's new painting spot took no time at all and the few odds and ends placed in amongst Bella's things soon it looked as if Edward had always been there- it was home for the two young lovebirds and as fast as it had come about, a calm sense of always-had lightly feathered over them.

**A/N There you go...chapter 12 done! Yes, I know there was no lemony bow chicka, but that's what the next chapter is for you greedy buggers (looooove you guys)**

**I'd like to thank all my Rad Homies you Ladies know who you are ( list will come out next chapter, as I'd hate to miss names so that's why I'm not writing them out now.) **

**Until next time my loveys...stay gold Ponyboy!**


	13. Chapter 13 Friday I'm in Love

**A/N Okay first to apologize for my lateness in posting this chapter. Blech, I have no one to blame except for myself. RL didn't really kick me in the arse but the weather was so freakin gorgeous that I just *had* to participate in all things outdoors. Something AWESOME happened to me: my story "A Question of Time" got a feature in the new NICU section of The Twigasm Blog (YAY!) Go check it out! Doooo it! This makes me so very happy I think I sobbed for an hour after finding out. CullenConcession has been amazing with Rec'ing my little fic that could, and I will forever be in her debt. She's nine kinds of rad. Also a quick mention to my sister from another mister, Stillwaters72 a HUGE smoosh hug for all that she has done. LOL, still with the late night phone calls talking me off the ledge. To lvtwilight09 for liking the fact that I made Jake Japanese ( I just HAD to do something different eh?) to Kennedy Nicole Cullen for your support early on in this fic, you are a ROCKSTAR! To Edmazing for talking me out of giving up...and finally to belladonnacullen HOLYSHIT! She made me her pre-reader for "There is A Light." Srsly, when I'm not writing my story, I'm immersing myself in hers. So effing Rad! Jeeeez LOL we had a weekend of back and forth. Srsly we're both so stubborn but I love her like maaaaaaad, she SLAYS me. Okay Loveys, on with the story...(if I've forgotten anyone I will mention at the end of this chapter.) *KISSES* Kiki p.s. I don't own anything except the plot and few original characters.**

**...**_Monday you can fall apart_

_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_

_Thursday doesn't even start_

_It's Friday I'm in love._

BPOV: Whew! Friday already? Wow! The week just flew by. Edward has lived with me officially since Sunday. It's _nice_. I seriously thought that living with him would have been_...weird_, like we moved ridiculously fast. I wonder what my folks will say when they finally come back from Egypt? Ohhh! That should be soon, right? Hmm. OH MY GOD! They get back late Saturday, so they might want to have Sunday dinner. Well at least then I can introduce them to Edward. I hope things go well. I love how his his toiletries have just mixed in with my stuff. His toothbrush sits in the holder next to mine, almost caressing it. Like the minute I close the medicine cabinet they get down for some toothbrush nookie. I also thought sharing a bathroom would be unpleasant. You know like when I take a...poo. I can't even begin to think about that. Yea yea, I know Everybody Poops, but still who the fuck wants to smell that? ANYWAYS, living with Edward is a dream just like I knew it would be. We cook together, eat together, and fold our laundry together. If I wasn't so fucking happy I'd gag in disgust at all the happy happy joy joy. The only thing we might have slight words over is the rent and bills thing. He wants to pull his share. My dad pays for my rent and other stuff. Yea I know, sounds like I'm spoiled, but after the Christmas incident Dad knew I couldn't move back home to my crazy, always-in-your-face mom. I love her, but that woman has no idea what personal space is. Edward hated, loathed the idea of living off my dad, so he thought up a plan where he was going to get a job to pay for "the finer things in life." That got me thinking too. I was a big girl. I needed to get over the winter fuckshow. So I did. I got a job at the cafe down the street four days a week, Monday to Thursday. I made sandwiches and coffee for the bored artists and actors that lived in the Green Village. That left my weekends free and clear. Edward got a job teaching disadvantaged youth how to paint and draw. When he told me this news on Wednesday I damn near fucking cried. Most people would scoff and say he was doing it so he could not feel guilty but he said it was to give back to the community. And fuck it, it was better than trying to sell some asshole an expensive TV any day, right? That's right Babe, you are the sweetest fucking guy ever! I thought I would give him a bit of a sly reward that night when I gave him a BJ. He was getting really into it with all the dirty words and moans that were coming from his sexy lips, so I thought I would try something I had only read about. I pushed my index finger against his bum hole, making sure I went slowly so to not hurt him. Wow! I was so not expecting him to respond the way he did, but I sure am fucking glad he did because after I got my finger in and started feeling inside for his special boy spot, he totally grabbed the back of my head and pounded my face into his man junk. That got me so fucking hot, I swear there's a spot left on the carpet from all my girl stuff oozing out of me. Edward let out this primal yowl when he came down my throat and there was a lot of the spunk. I really do think he came a whole cupful that night, like the books say can happen, but I never believed until then. I still don't like it, but it's Edward and he was so gentle afterwards rubbing my back and whispering how sorry he was that he went too far with his roughness. Oh no way Pooks, you are a fucking GOD! Fuck yea, the Britstick knows what's what! He sure showed me how awesome a lover he is all freakin' night. Yea I was sore Thursday, but fuck it, we both start our new jobs on Monday so we had plans to party like it's 1999. Hmm I wonder what it would be like to party three years from now?

EPOV: Bella is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon, she has made me want to be more for her. A man. That's why I put my foot down and got a job, there was no way in bloody hell I was going to live off her Father. I've got fine motor skills and I'm reasonably intelligent. Besides, if my mother knew I was living off of some girl's dad that I just met, she would have a full-on fit! I know I was raised better than that. So off I went to search for something I would be good at. Turns out I found a job I would be GREAT at: teaching kids from crap homes how to paint and draw, the basic stuff, to get them to unleash their talents. My lovely girlfriend was so proud of me, that I think it got her thinking. I was glad that Bella wanted to get a job as well, that meant she was seeing she could be strong enough to break free from her parents paying her way, maybe even breaking free from that asswipe professor she told me about. I was totally with Jazz. Hee hee yea I giggled like a schoolboy because he finally let me call him Jazz. Although he still LOVES to call me every English actor he can think of. Just last night he called me and Bella "Richard and Liz." I had to point out that Richard Burton was Welsh. He said "same thing." Ha! I will show him, wonder what tonight's nickname will be? I had hoped maybe that we could have a Friday night date, just the two of us. I never had an intimate dinner with a woman before, a woman that I loved. I had hoped that I could tell her how I felt tonight, before I rip all her clothes off. Oh! the sex, making love, pure animal fucking that we have been doing since Saturday has been unreal. Bella gave me a blow job on Wednesday night and towards the end of it she slowly stuck her finger up my arse and massaged the inside. I swear I have never felt anything like that in my life and the monster appeared once again. I grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face into my crotch and pumped a few times before spilling all I had (and then some) down her throat in 6.5 seconds. I felt like an arse afterwards, but Bella assured me that was the hottest thing to date that has ever happened to her and she loves giving me blow jobs because I'm so attentive afterwards. Anything for my girl. I love her, now to figure out a way to tell her that and not sound like a royal swot?

"Bella, Darling? Are you home?" Edward's voice was breathless from running up the stairs he put down his purchases on the kitchen table. "Luv?"

"In our bedroom Pooks, I've got a surprise for you." Bella's muffled answered had Edward wondering what the hell she was up to?

"Bella Luv, what the heck are you up to? Oh wow! Our bedroom looks fantastic!"

"Yea, I thought I'd spruce things up a bit. Yea yea, I used my dad's credit card. Sue me, but I wanted to get rid of a few of the girlie parts of the room, make it a bit more like a man sleeps here too."

"I like the girlie parts Bella, especially your girlie parts, and a man sleeps here, who is he?" Edward leaned on the door jam and gave Bella a playful smirk.

"Ohhhh yes, you do know him, fucking handsome, totally smart. Did you know he draws me in my sleep and he has this amazing move that he does with his cock. But maybe I would rather he show me that move than have me tell him instead?"

"With pleasure my Luv." Making a grab for her, Edward hoisted Bella over his shoulder and tossed her onto the new royal blue bedspread. Bella had also gotten rid of the unecessary throw pillows but Edward barely registered this as he started tearing off her shirt and nipping at her breasts. The unfinished room would have to wait until their playtime was done. Edward's hands moved up and down Bella's ribcage, kissing her jaw before lightly biting her left earlobe. He slowly released his hold on her and looked down at her wild eyes.

"I-I-I love you Bella. So much. We, you, us, it's...it's real. You're mine. We must be fucking mad, but it's how we are. I had to fly half way across the world to find you, but I wouldn't change one fucking thing about it."

BPOV: Holyshitmotherfuckergoddamn! Say something, anything. My stud boyfriend is looking down at me with puppy eyes, with his fuck hot mess of hair falling in his eyes. I could do this right? I loved him I knew that. He won't hurt me. He will never say anything he doesn't mean. He is NOT like fuckface, in the least. You fucking bet your sweet ass I'm going to say it right back to him... Yeaa better fucking do it now. The poor boy is looking at me like I shot his dog and married his dad.

"Oh god. Bella it's too soon right? I'm sorry it-it-it just came to me and well um you-"

"Shut up, Edward. I love you too, so fucking much. You're my Pooks: the only one for me. We're two Canadian geese that finally, finally found each other. I love, love, love,YOOOOOOU!" Bella's shout reverberated off the walls as Edward's fingers found her Rad, sweet spot.

EPOV:God God! She loves me back? To use a Jazz word, AWESOME! Yuck I shouldn't have thought of Jazz while my fingers are playing with Bella's sweet, sweet spots. That's right think of Bella's spots. ALL of her spots. MmmmmmmRUNF holy shite! She's got my dick in her hand ohhhhhhhhhhhh yea baby! I'm going to fuck the living shit out of her tonight. The slow stuff can be saved for the third and fourth time right? Righ-.

BPOV: He better fuck the shit out of me. I wanna be like a chick at the Oscars, I wanna see some motherfucking STARS tonight. Awwwwwww Pooks' eyes have glazed over. I love having his warm cock in my hand if only for that silly smile he gives me everytime. Haha, fuck that I'M going to ride HIM tonight.

"Mmmmmmm, Pooks lay back, let me make you feel really good. Do you want me to sit on your face? I've never done that, but maybe I might be good at that. I love scratching my nails all over your chest and down to every inch of your sounds like you love that too. Mmmmmm where else do you want me? Should I just slam my body down on your huge cock? Hmmm? Maybe I should just torture you a bit by sloooooooooowly sinking down? Mmmmmmm uh uh uh. You naughty boy you can't thrust your hips at me yet. Mmmmmm Baby, you're gonna feel soooooo good. I'm going to take care of you."

Bella sank onto the Britstick almost painfully slow. Edward's gasp and moans filled the room. The heated air smelled of some unknown spice. The groans and whimpers of both Bella paired with the crashing of the ancient headboard into the old plaster wall came to a halt as their orgasms left them sated.

EPOV: I'm going to marry her, my Bella. I must ring my mum as soon as possible. Now the tricky part is do I wait for her father?

**A/N HOLY CRAP MAN! Okay whew! that was a good one...so how did you guys like THAT? Heh hope you like this chapter eh? Drop me a review. Thanks to everyone that has either put this little story that could on alert or favourite or reviewed for that matter...You guys are AWESOME! I'm going to try and get chapter 14 banged out. Wonder what Edward is going to say to his mum? Will he wait to propose to Bella so he could ask for her father's permission? My Hubs didn't, and I'm glad, that would have been weird. I can promise you all that when he does propose to his Bella it is going to be VERY different...nothing like it ever...Ha! Wait and see for THAT my Prettahs, totally giddy to write it out now. Cheers! Kiki**


	14. Chapter 14 24 Hour Party People

**A/N I don't own anything Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, but I do own the plot and a few of the characters and places! This chapter Is for ButterflyBetty Cullen, who supported me early on in my writing and gave me the push I needed. I don't own the names of the chapters, this time it's The Happy Mondays...Cheers Loveys! Kiki**

Edward woke with a start, the sun which had been absent for most of the week had finally decided to make an appearence. His eyes drifted over to Bella's sleeping body, the light cascaded over her face. Her tiny murmurs paired with the scrunching of her nose made Edward's heart soar a thousand feet.

He knew that in one week this woman had changed his life. Back in England it just seemed like he went though the motions of existing.

He knew he loved his parents and he had a full social life with his friends. Yes, he missed them all very much, yet he belonged here with her.

EPOV: I absolutely adore fucking, the whole act, the naughty words, the pawing at each other til our clothes melt off.

Every time Bella demanded I go faster and harder I did. Fast and hard is the reason why my bum cheeks hurt this morning, very worth it in my opinion.

Last night my favourite place to take her was in the living room on the cushioned arm of her reading chair.

It happened by accident really.

After one our many intense love making sessions she bent over the chair to retrieve a sock, seeing her so exposed to me with all her lovely parts still glistening, my cock demanded I entered her once more, so I did from behind.

I fucked the words right out of her. Her gasps and moans built up until Bella fucking screamed when she came, which is the hottest bloody thing I could ever want to see.

Thinking about all that now made my morning erection even harder. I should take this into consideration and maybe try out some new "moves" on Bella.

Jesus Christ!

Now I sound like an even arsed version of Adrian Mole. Bella would get a good nature laugh at my thoughts as sometimes I voiced them out loud. She even said she wants me to start waking her up with what she calls "woody sex" morning wood? I told her she was absolutely mad for wanting me to just take her like that, but Bella thought it was hot and the wicked looks I got from her made me really horny.

I made a grab for the handle on her tiny night stand that had the pile of Durex in it. Funny how now it only has green ones. I made quick to put one on and rolled over my sleeping beauty. I tease her folds, for god sakes man, she's already wet...asleep and wet. I started to tease her wetness with my cock and damned if it didn't get harder, who knew I was such a perv? Bella's moans in her sleep had to be top five erotic sounds that come from her, as her eyes fluttered awake I plunged into her up to the hilt. Holy Fuck! So fecking warm.

Hey, good morning Pooks, mmmmmm nice surprise. I love it when you do me in the morning, you do it so fucking UHNNNNNN oh yeaaaaa right there. Oh! Harder Edward, Ohhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm."

"You dirty little girl, it's only a nice surprise? How about I make it a fantastic surprise? A fucking great surprise? You want harder Luv? I'm going to shag the Hob nobs right out of you Baby. UHHHHHHHHHN."

BPOV: Holy Toledo man, when I suggested to Edward that he wake me up with his cock I never thought he would fuck me like this. I think he's actually trying to fuck my tonsils, hmmm doesn't hurt,feels soooooooooooooo...

"Ohhhhh right there Edward! Right fucking there don't move from that spot keep going Baby. Ohhhhhh fuck, shit, done, OH MY FUCKING GOD UHN UHN UHN."

"Uhnmmm. Uh Bella. Can't stop. Sorry to jackrabbit. Got to- OH HELL YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

EPOV: Shit! Did she go? I couldn't hold on, her animal noises were killing me. What the fuck did I do to the headboard and the wall? Jaysus! That was some hard fucking! Wow! Bella has that fresh fucked look to her too. Okay okay whew that means she liked it too.

"Pooks I fucking love it. Now shhhh let's sleep for a few hours 'k? We gotta be all pretty and junk for the Machine tonight. You fuck like someone who isn't real, like a fairy tale Hun."

"I don't know about that my Bella. I felt a bit like a monster."

"Mmmmm, but you're my monster." Bella yawned as she lightly scratched his vague chest hair.

_much later on..._

"Hey hello? Cary Grant and whoever the fuck Cary Grant was fucking...you guys here?" Jasper's raspy voice shouted at the door, he had been a bit gun-shy to enter Bella and Edward's apartment since the first time he met Edward, and Edward's bum cheeks.

"Jazzman we're in the bedroom, come on in!" Bella shouted through the wall.

"No fucking way Bellerino. I'm not going to participate in any kinky couple shit you guys have going, Hugh better have some pants on."

"Aw, Jazz you're no fun...we got clothes on dipshit get in here,m is Alice with you?"

"Coming in, whoa! looking good there Mr. Darcy, dig the Madchester tee-shirt, filled it out nicely. That's what I have to fucking know from you two, you guys fuck like rabbits and still manage to get ready on time...Ali is just deciding on what skirt to wear. I'm doomed to wait for eternity for that woman...DOOMED!"

"Well Jazz, now that you've managed to talk the speed of some pre-teen, how do I LOOK?" smirked Bella.

"Oh Beezersaurus, you always look delish, new tee shirt? Morbid and scary I love it. Nosferatu has got to be the scariest motherfucker ever, no sexy vamps for you huh?"

"Ohhh I got my own monster Jazzy, he's not too scary and he does this thing with his-"

"Gross Beezy. I don't want to know what you and James Bond get up to in your private life."

"Um, Jazz, Bella? While you two discuss fashion I have to make a phone call and ah well yes, very good!" and like a bat out of hell Edward left the bedroom for the tiny phone area by his make shift studio.

"What the hell got in his bonnet Bells? Jasper gave a questioning look to Bella as she sorted through clothes.

"Hm? Oh I dunno, so short skirt or long skirt? do I go all "legs?" or "sleek?"

"I should have known you wouldn't be fucking done with dressing for the night. Legs, Bitch, you got some fucking killer gams there Toots."

_meanwhile..._

_"Mum? Yes it's late, I know. I'm terribly sorry for that. Oh? I didn't wake you? Oh good. Why am I whispering? Uh well, I met someone, someone special, no not that kind of special. Her name is Isabella and...and...I love her, like no one ever, no not even even Tanya. You do know Tanya is a lesbian right? Yes.. Katie, no they're fine last I heard, yes in Cyprus. Dear Uncle Hammie, you know I really must send him a thank you note. No I'm not being a smart arsed swot mum. Anyways back to what I was saying. I fell in love. I love Bella, yes that is what she likes to be called, Lucy gave that nickname to her, yes Lucy's just fine, she misses uncle Matthew though, I can tell...but that's not why I'm calling just listen, ah bugger it all mum! Sorry I know my Hooligan language is a fright to you, sorry, but just listen I need that thing that Gran left me...yes THAT_

_thing. I need you to send it by rapid post. I need it this week, yes I know it's fast mum, but I'm sure. I'm so sure, no she's not pregnant mum! JAYSUS! Shhhh! Yes I know full well that I'm shushing myself. You will send it? Oh thank you mum you are just so Rad, that means good, yes I know, but you and dad got married four months after you met. I don't bloody care that it was the seventies! MUM! Okay, I love you too, goodbye."_

"Hey Andy Capp! Your woman has decided what to wear and Ali is at the door, let's do a few shots of Jag before we head to the bar" shouted Jasper.

"Alright Jasper, no need to shout, hold your knickers tight. I'm coming!" Edward rolled his eyes at the new nickname.

"That's what HE said" snickers Jasper pouring shots for all of them.

_The drinks flowed for a few more hours..._

"You know Edward? You could totally be my best friend. Bells is MY best friend, but you could be my best guy friend right? Right Simon Templar? Yea you an' me can be bestest boyfriends." Jasper slurring.

"Sure thing Jazz, you and me, bestest boyfriends. I can't wait to tell you that little tidbit tomorrow. Alice, you might have to take home early I don't know if he will last til close."

"Ha! You guys wait and see, Jazz always gets a second wind" Bella giggl(ed)ing at her best friend draping himself over her boyfriend.

_The Grind Machine was a tall run-down looking building, white painted brick with a ratty old awning that had a picture of a gear and the words "The Grind Machine" spray painted around it. Definitely seen better days, but the dirty, grubby parts were where the charm was. It had always been some type of performance place. In the seventies it was the place where punk bands came to play. In the 80's it was a comedy club where everybody seemed to get their start. In the early 90's it housed futons until finally the owners wanted another bar and that is when the Grind was born._

"Okay John Steed, Emma Peel let's go in and dance til our fucking feet fall off, come on Ali. I can't wait to walk in there with my beautiful girl on my arm."

"Jazzy you say the most romantic things to me, hearts you like mad," gushed Alice who looked at Jasper like not only did he hang the moon but he made it just for her.

"Pooks? Let's get in there before Jazz drinks all the Gin. You will dance with me, right?"

"Well Luv. I have been known to cut a shape in floor from time to time." Chuckled Edward.

The bar is noisy and thumping the lights catch the movie posters on the wall, the people dancing and drinking and moving in all directions seem almost chaotic.

BPOV: I see John John is here, Angela too! Eeeee! I haven't seen those two in forever, more people to introduce Edward to, although all I wanna do is hide out in the chill out room MMMMMM... yeaaaaaaaa...

"Hey Beenie Babe, Deb is over by the bar, let's hi and bye and all that fucking junk, then we have a drink THEN we dance, 'k?" Jasper whisper shouted into Bella's ear.

"Deb, Baaaaaabe, Mother of my non existent children." Jasper throws his arm over Deb's lace clad shoulder. "How does it feel it feel to be on the other side of the bar? You're going to miss me y'know? You better send postcards."

"Oh Jasper, Hunny I'm old enough to be your big sister, of course I'll send you postcards. Who is sweet little girlie pants beside you? Hello I'm Deb, the resisdent big sister of all these yahoos. I love them all." gushed Deb as she held out her long red finger nailed hand.

"Oh I'm Alice I'm seeing Jazz now. I hear you're going abroad, what an adventure! I wish all the luck, and I hope when you return we can have more chats together. Jazz has told me a few stories of you helping him out of the bar.

"Ohhhhh a Brit, hmmmm I like your smooth accent. Yes me and my man are travel(l)ing all over Asia for the next year or so, figured why not? Not getting any younger, might as well do it while I can! Besides have you seen the new hunk they hired? Oh yea baby if I was 5 years younger and not attached I'd make him scream for me all night long. Speaking of which, I need a drink. You kids have a good time tonight, and glad to see Jasper got his second wind. You take care of him Alice he needs you. I can tell you're a good chick for him. Oh, and Bee? You're gonna have to find me in a bit I wanna know all about that hot piece of ass you got standing beside you giving you goo goo eyes, we'll chat 'k?" Deb tottering off to the bar.

"If I didn't agree with Deb 100%, I would be dying of embarrassment right now Pooks" whispered Bella.

"I can't wait for the story you're going to tell her Luv. Deb is definitely a character. Now let's get out there on the dance floor and work some of this alcohol out of our system, then we'll have to see where Jazz and Ali snuck off to." Edward did a little charming bow thing, holding his hand out.

Taking his hand, Bella grinned up into his pretty kelley green eyes. "Yes Edward, as David Bowie once said. Let's dance!"

As they reached the cage, the somber sounds of some depressing English Goth band were waning, the slightly more upbeat tune of The Smith's Panic came on, the crowd on the dance floor all seemed to go to their spot on the dance floor. Angela's sword hand dance, John John's crouching hop like dance, along with Bella's hip sway paired with her arms either swinging in small circles or behind her back seemed to match Edward's dorky bounce step dance, no one was really dancing together but all seemed to just fit.

_...Burn down the disco_

_Hang the blessed DJ_

_Because the music that they constantly play_

_IT SAYS NOTHING TO ME ABOUT MY LIFE_

_Hang the blessed DJ_

_Because the music they constantly play..._

JPOV: Jeeeeeeez! Edward looks like an escaped mental patient, what the fuck is he doing up there? That better not be what he calls dancing, is he choking? Looks like he's trying to take a piss through his fucking pants, man. I might have to play Superman and save his lily white brit bum...huh? Looks like Beeezy is enjoying herself, well to each his own, glad to see the fanfuckingtastic dancing gene got passed on to Ali,mmmmm she's my dancing Queen alright, and I can't believe we didn't get caught doing it in the back room. I need to get her back to my place soon for some proper lovin'. Ohhh waaait FUCK YES! New Order.

"Heeeey Basil and Sybil Fawlty, let's fucking DAAAAANCE!" Jasper got right in the middle of dancing Edward and Bella shaking both of their hips with his hands. "Time to get our motherfucking FREAK OOOOOON! Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Yea! Come on Ali let's show these Geeks how to really dance "

"Jazz, you're so mean," the smiling faces on Edward and Bella meant they knew Jasper wasn't really being mean. "Oh all right, you're all bonkers!" laughed Alice as all four of the got in this weird dancing square.

_Every time I think of you_

_I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine_

_But it's a problem I find_

_Living a life that I can't leave behind_

_But there's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of the fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_well every day my confusion grows_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say..._

The night wore on, the dancing and drinks flowed, Bella had her conversation with Deb the bartender leaving for (only one L)travelling. Alice and Edward were introduced to many of Bella and Jasper's friends until there was only one friend left...

BPOV: Aw man! Steph is coming up to us, is that guy ever sober? I know me and Jazz love to tie one on, but this is ridiculous! I worry for the poor guy. He's a really nice guy, even if he loves to have drama in his life.

"Heeey Ishabella, you looking real nice like tonight." hiccupped Steph as he weaved in between stools and people.

"Hey Steph, how you doin'?" Bella stepped up to give Steph a hug.

"Ah y'know...women! Thash my drama, hey whosh this guy yer with?" Steph looked at Edward, giving him the beady eye.

"Oh! Steph, this is my boyfriend Edward...Edward this is my friend Steph, we go way back since high school." Bella introducing the two men to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Steph, I'm sure I'll be getting to know you a lot better someday, erm outside of the bar?" Edward jarred by Steph's hard handshake.

"Ah yea, if you ever see me out in the daytime, might not...I'm a vampire y'know? Take care Elward, keep this girl happy or I'll k-k-kish your ass." the sudden movement of Steph meant that was all talk for now.

"Alrighty then, um ok well, Steph? Me and Edward are going to visit Annie at the bar, check in on you later 'k?"

"Sorry about that Pooks." whispers Bella "Steph likes to think he's built like a heavy weight boxer,sometimes I worry for him. One of these days he's going to get his ass kicked for mouthing off to the wrong Dude. I think that's why we like to keep him in here and then call a cab for him no chance for him to have a run-in with any Douche bags, y'know?"

"Alright then Luv, we're just going to have to keep an eye on him tonight then? Oh good lord, what in the Duke of Windsor is Jazz doing?"

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! I think he's trying to show Ali how to do "the running man" Jazz style." cackles Bella.

"So he has the nerve to tease my arse for the way I dance, yet he's the one that looks like he's having a fit? Oh if only I had a camera, Luv we're bringing your Super8 next time. This is a riot!"

"I'll be right back Pooks, going to have my chat with Annie and hopefully she can make me a proper Gin and Tonic,want anything?"

"No Darling, I think I'll stand here and watch the magic unfold."

BPOV: Can I roll my eyes internally? Edward is so silly. Oh god! Nooooooooo I'm "that girl" the girl that thinks everything her fucking boyfriend does is either funny or cute. I'm fucked. I mean he is cute and funny. Now I'm watching him laugh at Jasper's stupid dance routine that poor Alice has to endure, her face is a cross between amusement and embarrassment. I think I need to drink more.

"Annie sweetie, please tell me there's a G&T with my name on it, there is right? How's the new bartender working out, think you're going to have any problems?"

"Heeeeey Bee! G&T in a sec, and no problems whatsoever, have you seen him? I need to hump the living shit out of him in the back storeroom later. That chest! That hair! That Hawaiian shirt, all he needs is a mustache and I'd sit on his face and call him Magnium P.I. alllllllll fucking night, but enough Dudette, who's the foreign meat you have now? Is he good to you? 'cause seriously if he's anything like that asshole you brought here a few times..."

"Ohhhh Annie, shhhh, don't even bring it up, the Fucker isn't even in the same league as my Edward, as cheesy as it sounds I found my match and it took literally seconds to know, the fucker Prof always had something that felt off you know? I dunno I was too young and stupid to really notice."

"Ah yes my dear Bee "young, dumb and full of cum" yea I getcha. Here's your drink and no Bitch I didn't forget the maraschino cherries...take care 'k? I got to get me some experienced gentleman cock tonight." Bella didn't miss the sideways look that Annie gave Emmett who gave her a dimple smile right back.

"Oh Annie, just be safe? wrap that bitch up, 'k?"

"Yea yea kiddo I'll do just that, I think we need a break to um count stock in the back, c'mere hot stuff, in the back." Annie motioning Emmett to follow her in the back. "I uh need you to get a hold of some things against the wall." (T)the wolfish grin that the new bartender gave Annie was so worth it to Bella who chuckled softly into her hand. Bella turned around just in time to see a skirmish between two people.

**"Unhand me right now! I have a right to be here...back off asshole who the fuck do you think you are? You low-life, uneducated freak!"**

"Edward...Pooks? Please help." Whimpers Bella.

**A/N Yea I left a cliffie there...I know I'm awful right? Totally didn't plan on that it just happened I swear! Hope you guys read and review, this was a monster chapter for me to write all the bar scenes and people and dancing, do you KNOW how hard it is to explain the dancing that was around that time? GAH! LOL, Also a big thanks to KylaMichelle Hugsalot for being my new Beta WHEW! She's a gem I tell ya! Anyways thanks to all my Rad Homies for their support and stuff I love you all like maaaad! Kiki**


	15. Chapter 15 Nice Dream

**Hey, so I don't own Twilight, but I do own the story idea and a few of the characters and that damn black apron skirt that I would trip over all the friggin time! Kiki**

_Where we left off from last time..._

"Edward...Pooks? Please help," whimpers Bella.

BPOV

I was NOT going to freak out, not me, not tonight,. So what is Asshole decided to come here? After the guys were finished with him I was going to tear a strip right off him!

Everything was going in slow motion. I could see the fight break out in the corner of my eye some guy and Jasper...that guy wasn't just some guy it was Asshole Fucker. I'm guessing that Jazz saw him first and tried to get him out of here,. But with all the booze Jazz consummed tonight, he was useless to pull Professor Dan out of The Grind before I could see him.

I hate him and even more now seeing Jazz get the snot punched out of him. He needed help. and My Hero did just that the punches that my Pooks was throwing were awesome. Fucker's face was all bloody and bruised. I saw Emmett leap over the bar to help get the fight under control, his Hawaiian shirt barely on, Annie slipping out of the back adjusting her skirt.

"Bee, what the fuck is going on? Annie's voice boomed over the music.

"Fight...Jazz...Dan, but Edward he..he...just punched and ohhh he's so good at that. Annie, where the fuck are the bouncers?" shouted Bella.

BPOV: Where were those fucking bouncers? Don pays them to protect and keep shit calm. Oh! Here they come. I need to know just why the fuck that Asshole is here? Oh thank god Ali is with Jazz, poor friend and where's my Pooks?

"Edward, Darling?" tears streamed down Bella's face as she pushed through the small crowd that had gathered. "Oh Edward, how are you? How is your hand? He didn't get to your face did he? So help me god if there is one hair-"

"Isabella?"

"Oh, hello Daniel." Bella's face looked as though there was a bad smell in the surrounding area.

"I would say it was nice to see you, but it isn't. What the fuck are you doing here Dan? I told you to never come near me again. and By what you just said calling Jazz a freak? you're not welcome here Asshole., Why don't you go home to your wife and new baby." Sneered Bella as she spit the words out venomously.

"I needed to see you Bee. I didn't want things to end the way they did. I love you, you know that right? We were so good together, my marriage it was a mistake, it was a mistake to continue with it. I swear she got pregnant and I couldn't..." Professor Dan looked at Bella with hope and a bit of anxiety.

"Couldn't what Dan?" Bella sighed "You couldn't keep it in your pants, you just had to have a young, fresh eighteen year old warming your bed in your fake apartment? How did your wife get pregnant? You must have still been fucking her, so there was feelings left, right? 'Cause last person I knew that had a virgin birth was Jesus and you sure as fuck don't look like God. You were fucking both of us at the same time weren't you? ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING PIG BEFORE I SLICE OFF THAT SMALL COCK OF YOURS AND FEED IT TO THE YAK AT THE ZOO!'' Bella paced like a caged animal.

"You know what? I don't care, not only were you fucking a student, but you were fucking a student while still married. I feel sorry for you Dan, you are a waste of humanity and I've gotten a way more beautiful man to share my life with." Bella points to Edward and moves closer to his side.

"I think it would be in your best interest to get the fuck out of here. and Never come back before these bouncers take you out back and give you a beating you so deserve., I can see my Edward has started that job." before Dan could even blink Bella cocked her fist back and flew straight for his long nose "CRACK!" The sound of his nose shattering into oblivion left Bella feeling satisfied.

"And that's for sucker punching Jazz you fucking prick, take out the trash boys, we're done here." Bella dusted off her hands, linking arms with Edward where they both went to find Jazz and Ali.

Steph, who was even more smashed than the last time anyone saw him, loudly exclaimed. "THERESH NOTHING TO SEEISH HERE,STEP AWAY FROM THE TRASH...OFFWITHSH HIS HEAD!"

Bella turned to see if anyone was helping Steph and it looked as though both Annie and Emmett were helping him to a nearby chair.

Sam, one of the bouncers was helping Remmy pick up her cigarette tray and all its contents that had gotten upturned when the fight broke out.

She then turned to Edward and he gave her a hopeful lopsided smile...all was alright with the world.

"C'mere Jake La Motta, lets go find Jazz and Ali." smirked Bella as she lightly kissed Edward's knuckles. Pushing the doors to The Grind open "I need to find out what the hell happened."

"Luv, I should say the same thing to you. I've never seen a girl throw a punch that spot on, how are you feeling there Killer? Oh and I'll follow you anywhere. I love how tough my Lady is! Now let's go see if I need to patch Jazz up." Edward swung his uninjured hand over her shoulder.

"My hand seems fine." Bella stretched out her hand and grimaced "I'm sure I'll be in pain tomorrow,"

"Jazz! Holy shit! What happened? How are you? Oh your poor face Jazzy!" Bella rushed to her best friend in concern.

"Aw Hell Beez. I'm fine just a bit of war wounds, Ali here got me out of that mess right away. By the way thank you for rescuing me there Hun." Alice silently nodded her head.

For once, words did not come to her. "That fucker got what was coming to him, damn me though for being a bit too drunk I did manage to get a few good licks in. How are you? did you get him good? Fucker better never come back. I saw him come in and I saw fucking red. His pompous face searching for you...I knew that fucker was looking to get on your good books again, not like I figured you'd take him back, but I didn't even want him fucking talking to you, no fucking way. What do they say in your part of the world Ed? Oh right He's nothing but a fucking Cunt!" Jasper chuckled through his sore mouth at that last bit.

"Jazz, friend-o. I need to get you back to our flat to ascertain the damage, there's only so much I can do before we must take you to a Doctor's." Edward helping Jasper up from the ground.

"Alright then Doctor Who, fix me up. I don't think anything is broken, just Ed, you gonna be a Doc or something?" Jasper said through clenched teeth as Edward lightly touched his face.

"Or something Jazz, let's get you in better light so I know what I'm dealing with." The blank stare from Edward spoke volumes to Bella she would have to talk more about it later though.

_Back at the apartment..._

"Holy fuck Edward, that really fucking hurts! Alice! Help me! Your cousin is being a totaly Doctor of death here...OWWWW! FUCK STOP ALREADY! I'm better now 'k?

"Jasper." sigh Edward "It was two stitches and some rubbing alcohol and mostly bandages, you're going to be just fine, you're not dying. I promise."

"Two stitches? Yea right, Doctor Jekyll, felt more like eleventy billion, and what the fuck? Why do you have a Doctor's bag...huh? Is this even a sterile environment? I hope I don't get leprosy. Owwwwww that HURT!" whimpered Jasper as Alice stayed by his side saying few words except to coo at him.

"Jazz, Darling? You must be calm, and let Edward look after you okay? He's trying his best so that you won't have to go see anyone." Alice's soothing voice calmed the poor Jasper immediately.

"Alright, I trust you Doc, just make sure I'm still pretty after all this." Jasper's dramatic moans filled the kitchen.

"Ali? Come hang out with me in the living room 'k? Let's have a drink to calm ourselves." Bella taking Alice's hand leading her to a spot on the couch.

"My goodness! What an interesting night, you got any Gin left?" Bella wordlessly handed Alice a stiff drink of gin and tonic. "Ah! Right, that makes it all better. So who was that waste of space at the bar tonight?" Alice taking small sips of her drink as she looked at Bella.

"Oh god! where to begin? The waste was my Professor. and We had a relationship until this past Christmas, when I found out he was married all this time and his wife was pregnant." Big, fat tears rolled down Bella's cheeks

"I'm not crying...I'm not crying for him, for my loss of relationship. I hate him. I'm crying for how STUPID I still feel, how he could have told me any story and I believed him. I could never cheat on my partner." Bella sniffled and dried her eyes with the end of her tee shirt.

I had no idea. I was just a dumb little girl. The last four months of our relationship, he..would tell me that he could see us together forever, that he wanted tons of babies with me. Which was a load of shit if you ask me. Thank god I was smart on that one. No babies til I'm out of school at least."

Then, as if by magic, Alice watched Bella's face turn bright red and Bella's eyes shone "I love Edward, Alice...he's mine, all mine and I'm his...forever. It just seems right y'know?" I want to be with him forever. It's crazy and wild and so fast but who cares right? Bella sighed "God, I'm so lame. I'm like those people with hurt inside glasses and Kafka novels. How are you Ali? Are you still upset with the ending of tonight?"

"Oh good god Bella, no I'm just processing it all. It was so manly of Jazz to come to your rescue, even if he was too shitfaced to do much. I know this is a wee bit too much information, but when Edward is done patching my sweet Beano, I'm going to take him to his place and shag him til he can't think of anything much less his name." Alice gave a wink to Bella.

"Well, I think the howling has stopped, so I think you're good to get Jazz home Al." Bella gave her own look to Alice as they both burst into giggles.

"Baby, Alice Hun, why are you laughing at me? I'm a wounded soldier." groaned Jasper

"Then let's get you home soldier, you need a warm bed and a warm body to make you feel loads better., Thanks Edward for patching up my Captain. I'll take it from here and make sure he warms me up too." Alice waved her goodbyes as Edward pretended to gag at them both.

"Well Luv, are we ready for bed? I'm right knackered and I swear I could sleep for days." Edward let out a woosh of air.

"Hmmmmm too "knackered" to do a bit of something slow and sexy, Pooks?" Bella said as she backed slowly out of the kitchen and into their bedroom.

"Never! You insatiable seraph...when I catch up to you I'm going to give your bottom a right good spank!" Edward slithered after Bella.

_The shrieks and giggles turned into moans and gentle whispers, followed by the one spank that Edward had promised his Bella..._

EPOV: Wha? The phone... it's ringing, what the fuck for? What fecking time is it? Six god bloody damn a.m. in the morning is what it is. Who would fucking phone us now? Jesus isn't even up now. My head feels like someone kicked it in repeatedly I might add, too much bloody cheer last night, plus the Jazz bullshit. WHY WON'T THE TELEPHONE STOP RINGING?

Edward stumbled out of bed, his legs weren't cooperating as he stood shakily like a new baby deer finally finding the telephone.

"Hello Bella and Edward's residence, please for the love of Queen Elizabeth the second, tell me you're not trying to sell us something this early. Oh, ummmm yes sir uh ermmm. I'm just Edward, uh no you don't me I-I-I yes sir, of course, yes...no, I've never been to jail, no I don't think I've ever known anyone in jail. No, I am not some dirty hippie. Yes from England, yes it is a long plane ride, yes the food is shite on them, no sir my mum is an excellent cook, her pudding is brilliant, no sir I'm not some tea drinking fancy pants, alright, yes, she's here in bed AHHH I mean yes I'll go get her.

"Bella luv? Wake up there's a phone call for you." Whisper shouted Edward as if possible his eyes bugged out even more as her frantically tried to wake his slumbering girlfriend up.

"Huh? Whosit? Why so early? oh hey baby come back to bed and wake me up how I like it. Bella's teasing smile peeked out of the blankets.

"Shhh Bella just...just take the phone! It's your father." Edward's wild eyes pleaded with Bella.

_"My dad? _Shitshitshit! Oh hello Daddy!" Bella voice suddenly rose eight octaves. "Yes I'll be there, we both will...yes both of us.

EPOV: I am so royally fucked right now, forget The Tower of London, her father is going to kill me.

**A/N Annnnnd there you guys have it. The start and the end of the Bar night. Wooo! Oh goodness! If Edward has anymore of these awful experiences with the telephone he's going to be scared to ever use one again! Poor fella... and what **_**was up with Edward having a Doc bag? **_**Hmmmm, we shall have to see about that. OMG! Isn't Jasper a huge baby? it **_**was**_** only two stitches, but no leprosy I promise! I want to send a huge thanks out to Scottishrose Tentwentyeight for inspiring me with the word "eleventy billion" I LOL'd and to Remmykins and HismysticMuse for letting me use their names for bar staff you Loveys are so Rad! I'd like to thank my Beta theonlykyla for doing a Rad job... your "goats" Hun! I'm sure I'm forgetting something here, but just so you know, to all my awesome Homies, I love you like maaaaaad! Kiki**


End file.
